


Look At Me

by GracefulDisaster



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Cop Alec, F/M, Fashion Designer Magnus, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Malec is endgame, Neglected Alec, Protective Magnus Bane, Smutt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulDisaster/pseuds/GracefulDisaster
Summary: Alec Lightwood has been in a relationship for a year. However this relationship isn't a very happy one. Not anymore.Magnus Bane is friends with Alec's boyfriend and see's what's going on. Not only that but he might have a major crush on Alec.What happens when Alec finds something that would flip his world upside down.(The summery kind of sucks. Sorry.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Just made an account and decided to write some stories.  
> I love shadowhunters and Malec is otp.  
> I'm dying with the hiatus haha.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy and if there are any mistakes I apologize. This isn't beta read.

Being a cop in New York can be quite eventful. There are always those prank calls or those calls that don't really seem like a big deal like asking for the cops to tell the old lady across the hall to turn down her t.v. because it's causing a disturbance. But on the other hand there are calls about kidnappings or a drug deal. Sometimes there are car chases or even getting a call about a murder. Everyday is something different and it can be tiring. The best part of the job however is knowing that you've done something right. That you've saved a life or helped make the world a safer place. Another favorite part of the job is just simply going home after a hard day. 

Alec Lightwood had just finished his shift at the station and boy was he exhausted. However that didn't stop him from heading towards the diner because he had a date with his boyfriend. Kyle Reed was his boyfriend who was a famous fashion designer and they had been in a relationship for about a year. They had met when Alec's sister was invited to Bane Inc which was the fashion company. Of course Isabelle begged Alec to come and Alec being the good brother he was finally gave in and went. Kevin was the one who gave them a tour and that night Kyle asked Alec out on a date. 

When he got to the diner, he saw that Kyle's car wasn't there. Alec looked at his watch and realized he was just early since it was 4:50 and they decided to meet at 5. Alec got out of his car and headed inside. Julie the owner of the diner and also a long time family friend smiles at Alec and leads him to a table seated next to a window. She ruffles his hair as he sits down earning a playful glare from Alec.

"Hey sweetie, hows Max?"

Max is Alec's fourteen year old little brother and lives with Alec. It's a complicated situation, mainly due to their parents. None of the Lightwood siblings likes to talk about it unless they really have too. They're also the only ones besides Julie who really knows why Max lives with Alec. 

"He's doing fine. He's getting really good grades which is great. I'm so proud of him. He's actually at Julian's right now because it's Friday and he really wanted to spend the night." Alec said with a small smile and laugh.

Julie grinned and nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. How are you doing?" 

"I'm fine." Alec replied with no emotions. 

Julie sighed. She knew that Alec didn't like to talk about his feelings and in a way she understood why. He's been through a lot and he's had to give his childhood away so he could take care of his siblings. He's had a hard life. All of the Lightwood siblings had.

"So are you ready to order?"

Alec looked down at his watch. It was now 5 and Kyle still wasn't there. 

"I'm actually waiting for Kyle. He should be here soon. But can I just get a water please?"

"Of course. I'll be right back honey." 

Alec saw the look on Julie's face. Alec knew that Julie didn't like Kyle. Not one bit. And deep down Alec knew why. Kyle neglected Alec a lot. At first it wasn't always like that. During the first few months of their relationship Kyle had always asked Alec to do things with him. To spend time with him and Alec was always happy to do so. Even when Alec asked Kyle out on dates Kyle would always be there for him. But as the months went by, the relationship started to crack. 

Thirty minutes later and the water glass now empty, Alec sighed and took out his phone. He went through his contacts and clicked on Kyles name and hit the call button. Holding his phone up to his ear he heard six rings until it went to voice mail. 

"Hey Kyle. I'm at the diner. The one that your promised you would be here. We're supposed to be on a date Kyle. We haven't been on a date in forever. Please just call me or text me back okay? I love you." 

After hanging up, Julie brought over a thing of curly fries and a milk shake and told him it was on the house. Alec smiled and thanked her. Time passed as Alec either looked out the window or down at his phone while barely touching his food. It was not 6:30 and Alec started to feel really pathetic. He knew that the others in the diner were looking at him with pity. He knew that people thought he was pathetic for waiting. When his phone finally went off, it was a text from Kyle. 

-Hey babe. I am so sorry. I got caught up with work and i'm still working. Forgive me?-

Alec rolled his eyes and smiled. He knew that his boyfriend would get caught up in work from time to time. As he asked Julie for a to go box for his fries and a to go cup for his milk shake, he also asked for a hamburger and another thing of curly fries to go. Once he got his food he went back into his car and headed towards Kyles apartment. On Fridays Kyle would work from home. He knew that his boyfriend would probably be hungry so he decided to stop by and surprise him. So once he got to his apartment he unlocked Kyle's door with the key Kyle gave him and when he walked inside he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There were a bunch of Kyles co workers in his apartment laughing and playing video games. When Alec looked around he couldn't see Kyle but he did see Magnus Bane leaning up against the wall with a phone in his hand typing away at it. Magnus was Kyle's boss and Isabelle's idol. Magnus was a very successful fashion designer and Isabelle went to every one of his fashion shows. As Alec closed the door behind him a few people looked his way including Magnus. Magnus smiled over and pocketed his phone and made his way over.

"Hello Alexander." Magnus said with a smile.

"Hi Magnus. Did you guys just get done working?" Alec asked.

Magnus furrowed his brows and shook his head. "We didn't work on anything. We just had a small meeting and Kyle invited us over to his place for a party." 

"You're joking." Alec said.

Magnus could see Alec's expression turn cold. He shook his head and slowly cupped Alec's face with a hand. "No. Why? What happened?"

Just then Alec heard Kyle's laugh in the kitchen and Alec turned away from Magnus and went into the kitchen. He placed the food down on the counter and walked up right to Kyle who didn't notice he was there until Alec was right in front of him. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alec said not caring that Kyle was talking to someone else.

"Alec?"

"Working huh? Why do you always do this Kyle? I waited at the diner for almost two hours for you." 

"Alec baby. We were working earlier. I was just too tired to go to the diner."

Alec shook his head. "Really? Because I can guarantee you that I'm exhausted too. I had to chase down a car, I had to lock up a murder today, I even had to stop a bar fight. But you know what? Even though I was tired, I went to the diner anyways because we haven't been on a date in two months and I miss you Kyle. But I guess I'm not that important huh?"

Kyle sighed. "Don't do this Alec. You're making yourself look like a fool in front of everyone." 

"Whatever. Have fun with your friends." Alec replied and turned around.

When Alec did turn around he saw Magnus watching the two. He knew that Magnus had seen and heard that whole thing. Alec sighed once more and walked past him and out the door. He climbed into his car and drove all the way to his apartment telling himself not to cry. But once he got home and into his bed, he couldn't keep back the sobs. Kyle was Alec's first ever real relationship and Alec loved Kyle. He really did. He just wanted someone to love him the way he loved them. He just wanted someone to be there for him. He was so tired of taking care of people all the time. Even though he loved taking care of his siblings, he just wished that there was someone to take care of him time to time. After a few minutes, Alec wiped away the tears and fell asleep not bothering to change out of his police uniform.  
\-----------------------  
When Alec passed Magnus and went straight out the door, he could feel Alec's heart break. Magnus turned his head to look at Kyle and saw the man laughing at something his co worker had said. Magnus was furious. He knew that Alec did his best to try to make Kyle happy. He knew that Alec cared so much for Kyle and to hear that Kyle stood Alec up and to call Alec a fool, Magnus just wanted to punch Kyle in the face. 

"Kyle a word please." 

Kyle looked over at Magnus and his eyes widened. He then said something to his co worker who nodded back and Kyle walked over towards Magnus.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" 

"I..What are you talking about Magnus?" Kyle asked nervously. 

"Did you really ditch Alec because you were too tired? See if you were too tired then you wouldn't have invited everyone here. You need to get your act together because Alec is the best thing that could happen to you Kyle. I see the way he looks at you and he obviously cares a whole lot for you. I mean he even brought you food when he didn't have too. Get your act together boy. Now If you don't want to be fired then I suggest you send everyone home because like you said, you're tired so you should get some rest. I'm leaving now and if I find out that this little party still went on, you can bet your ass you're fired."

Without a word, Magnus turned on his heal and left the building. As he got home he couldn't help but to see the image of Alec's face in his mind. Alec looked so deviated and so exhausted that it just wasn't fair that Alec was with some asshole like Kyle. If Alec was with Magnus, Magnus would give Alec the world. But unfortunately he wasn't but that didn't mean that Magnus couldn't be there for Alec. He told himself that he would call Alec in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus calls Alec and asks to meet up for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys are liking the story so far.  
> Here's another chapter (:

The next morning Alec woke at about eight thirty in the morning and took a shower and got dressed. He had to pick up Max at nine because Julian had to go over to his cousins house for a birthday party. Even though Julian asked his mom if Max could go, his mom said no because they had to run errands afterwards. Julian lived only ten minutes away so when it was eight fifty Alec grabbed his car keys and got into his truck. He only used his cop car during work. Once he got to Julian's he thanks his mom and walked back to his truck with Max. However as soon as they got back into Alec's truck, his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Alec asks as he answers the unknown number while putting on his seat belt.

"Alexander! Hello darling."

"Magnus? How did you get my number?" 

Magnus chuckles on the other line. "Isabelle gave it to me the other day. I must say she is an excellent intern. She's going to go far when her internship is over." 

"She really is. Is there a reason you called or?" Alec asks as he looks into the rear view mirror to see if Max is putting on his seat belt.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to get breakfast with me. Your sister has become a really good friend of mine and even though we do see each other time to time I would really like to get to know you. Your sister speaks highly of you and it would be really nice if we could become friends. So I would love to get breakfast with you. Only if you're not busy of course." Magnus said even though it was half a lie. The real reason Magnus called was because he wanted to know if Alec was alright and not only that but Magnus did want to see him, partly because of his crush on the handsome cop.

"I'm not working today so I think that could work. But I...um I have Max with me. Is that okay if he comes too?" 

"Of course! I would love to meet little Lightwood. Is there anywhere you would want to go?" 

Alec smiled. It's been a while since someone had asked him where he wanted to go and not someone telling him where to go. 

"There's this little breakfast cafe that serves the best pancakes. It's actually called Breakfast Cafe" Alec replied with a chuckle.

"Sounds wonderful. Would you want to meet right now?" 

Alec turned around in his seat and looks right at Max. "Hey buddy. Do you want to go to breakfast?"

"Um, have I ever turned down going to breakfast?" Max responded with a smirk.

Alec rolled his eyes and turned back into his seat. "Yeah. We are on our way. I guess we will see you there?"

"You can count on it. See you then Alexander."

As Alec hung up, he placed his phone in the cup holder and started the truck. He backed out of Julian's moms drive way and started to head towards the Cafe. He glanced back up in the rear view mirror to see Max looking right at him with a frown.

"Was that Kyle?"

"No. It was actually a friend of mine. His name is Magnus." 

"Magnus Bane?"

Alec rose an eyebrow and looked back up into the mirror. "Yeah? How do you know him?"

Max laughed and shook his head. "Dude, Isabelle talks about his fashion all the time."

"Ah." Alec replies and they leave it at that.   
\----------------  
Fifteen minutes later and they had arrived at the cafe. As both of them got out of the car, Alec ruffled Max's hair who in return swatted Alec's hand away. Alec laughed as they walked up to the cafe doors and held open the door for his brother to walk through. 

"So how was Julians?" Alec asked as they walked over to a table not seeing Magnus yet.

"It was great. He got a new video game and I actually won. Julian was so mad." Max replied with a laugh. 

Alec smiled and as soon as he looked up he saw Magnus heading their way. Max and Alec were sitting on one side of the booth so Magnus could have the other side. Once Magnus got to their table he sat down and slid in. He then smiled at the two and was about to say something when a waiter came over.

"Good morning sirs, my name is Mike. What can I get you to drink?"

"Can I get a chocolate milk Alec?" Max whispered.

Alec smiled and nodded. Max was shy and didn't really like ordering for himself so he always made Alec do it. Alec of course didn't mind because Max had been through a lot and he knew just how shy his little brother could be.

"Can we get two chocolate milks?" Alec asked the waiter.

"Of course. And you...." The waiter said but stopped when he saw Magnus and his eyes widened.   
"Oh my god. You're Magnus Bane." 

"That's me. I see you're wearing a pair of my shoes." 

The waiter blushed and nodded. "They're really comfortable." 

"That they are. i would like a coffee please." 

"Coming right up." The waiter said as he hurried off.

Once the waiter was gone, Max looked over at Magnus and tilted his head to the side. Magnus looked over at Max and rose and eyebrow the same way Alec did earlier. Max looked over at the waiter who was making their drinks and then back at Magnus.

"Does that happen a lot?" Max asked.

"Sometimes. It can get over bearing at times but it's not too bad. You must be Max correct?" Magnus replied holding out a hand.

Max looked over at Alec who gave his brother a nod and then Max looked back over at Magnus. "Yes, that's me." Max said shaking the older mans hand.

Magnus smiled. "Lovely to meet you. You look just like your big brother." 

Max blushed and ducked his head. Alec chuckled quietly and looked back at Magnus who was now watching him. Alec opened his mouth to say something but before he could, the waiter was back and he placed their drinks in front of them. 

"Here you are. Have you decided what you would want to eat gentlemen?" 

"Can we get one blue berry waffle and a short stack of blue berry pancakes with a side of hash browns?" Alec asked. Max always got the waffle and Max smiled when his brother got it right.

"And I would like the original short stack of pancakes with a side of bacon and eggs." Magnus added.

"Alright. Coming right up." The waiter said with a smile and turned around and left once more.

"So Alexander, how are you?" Magnus asked.

Max smirked and Alec shook his head at Max. No one ever called him Alexander and Alec would always tell people not to call him that. But of course when it came to Magnus, it just felt right coming from his mouth.

"I'm alright I guess. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful. I have a fashion shoot tomorrow for the magazine." 

"That's awesome Magnus." Alec replied with a soft smile.

"It is. Hows things with you and Kyle?" Magnus asked almost nervously. 

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'd rather not talk about it. I'm sorry." 

Magnus shook his head and placed a hand on top of Alec's that was resting on the table. "Hey, it's all good. Don't worry about it."

There was an awkward silence before the food arrived. Once it did Magnus took his hand off of Alec's and they began to eat. Soon they fell into a comfortable conversations like how Max was doing with school and what pieces of clothing of Magnus's is going to be featured in the photo shoot. Alec was surprised at how fun and easy it was to talk to Magnus. He was also surprised that it seemed like Magnus actually cared about what Alec had to say and Alec felt good. Halfway through breakfast Alec's phone dinged alerting him that he had a text message. As Alec looked at it he saw it was from Kyle.

-Good morning baby. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight. I really want to make it up to you for what happened last night. I'm sorry Alec. I hope you can forgive me. I love you.-

Alec smiled. It wasn't a full smile but it was there. He was happy that Kyle wanted to apologize and was making an effort. He looked up to see Magnus and Max in a deep conversation about which superhero is better. Batman or Spiderman. Alec looked back down at his phone and started to text back.

-Of course babe. I'll be there tonight. Love you too.-

When Alec texted love you too, he felt off about it. Alec just shook his head and pocketed his phone and looked back up and started to join their conversation. Today was going to be a good day and Alec just hoped that nothing went wrong tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best. Thank you for the comments and kudo's everyone.  
> I hope you like this chapter.  
> I apologize for any mistakes.

Breakfast was wonderful. Alec hadn't felt that relaxed with anyone except for his siblings in a long time. When they finished breakfast Alec and Magnus argued over the check and in the end Alec gave up causing Magnus to smirk and pay the bill. Alec promised Magnus that he would pay him back but Magnus just shook his head and told Alec that it wasn't a big deal and that he was happy to pay for their meals. They then said their good byes and headed home. Now it was hours later about 6 p.m. and Alec was headed towards Kyle's apartment. Max had gone over to Isabelle's to spend some time with his sister.

When he got to Kyle's house he got a text message saying to let himself in. Alec unlocked Kyle's door and headed inside. When he stepped through the door he could smell whatever was cooking in the oven. Alec smiled as he made his way into the kitchen to see Kyle pull something out of the oven and place it on top of the stove top. Alec walked quietly behind Kyle and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend causing Kyle to jump and then turn his head to give Alec a kiss. 

"Hey baby." Kyle said with a grin.

"Hey yourself. What did you cook for us?"

"One of your favorites. Cheese Ravioli with garlic bread." 

Alec grinned and unwrapped his arms around Kyle so that they could set the table and finally eat. Once they sat down, Kyle reached over and grabbed one of Alec's hands that was resting on top of the table. Alec looked up from his food and tilted his head at Kyle.

"I hope you're still not made at me Alec. I really am sorry." 

There was a tiny part of Alec telling himself not to believe anything Kyle was saying. That he wasn't sorry. He never really was when things like this happened. However Alec really wanted to believe his boyfriend so he gave him a smile and nodded. 

"Of course babe."

Twenty minutes later of talking, laughing, and eating, the two headed into Kyle's bedroom where Kyle put on a movie and the two were now cuddling on Kyle's bed. Alec tried to watch the movie, he really did, but his thoughts kept on getting in the way.

"I've missed you. We hardly ever get to spend time with each other and when we plan something you're always bailing on me."

Kyle rolled his eyes and huffed. "Alec I thought we were over this. I said I was sorry."

"I know but we need to talk about this. You can't keep ditching me." 

"Okay." Kyle replied as he moved closer to Alec and slipped a hand under Alec's shirt.

"Kyle. I'm being serious." Alec replied not wanting the conversation that really didn't happen to end. They hadn't gotten anywhere and Alec was getting sick of it. 

"I love you Alec. Isn't that enough?" Kyle asked softly as he began to suck and kiss Alec's neck. 

"Of course it is." Alec closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. It felt good. It always did. Especially hearing the words "I Love You Alec". Alec sighed as he felt Kyle now straddling Alec's thighs while continuing to kiss Alec's neck. When Kyle started to move his hand down words and towards Alec's zipper on his pants, Alec grabbed his wrist so Kyle would stop.

"We need to talk Kyle. You can't always use this as a distraction when you don't want to talk about things."

"Alec. We talked. If you don't want to have sex with me then you should just leave." Kyle replied getting off of Alec.

Alec's eyes widened. "Kyle..."

"No Alec. I made you a dinner. I said I was sorry. And what do you do? You just ruined this whole night. Just get up and leave Alec." 

Alec looked at Kyle and felt tears sting his eyes. He slowly got off the bed and walked towards the door. Once he was there he turned around to see Kyle who was now focusing his whole attention on the t.v. Alec turned back around and walked out of Kyle's apartment and towards his truck. Once inside he drive straight to his apartment and once he got there he walked inside to an empty apartment. He knew Max was gone and was spending time with their sister but Alec really didn't want to be alone. However he didn't do anything about it because he didn't want to be a burden on anyone. Alec texted Max saying that he will pick him up tomorrow and telling him good night.

After getting a response from Max he got ready for bed and went straight to sleep. He was emotionally strained and didn't know what else to do. He hated feeling like this. He hated fighting with Kyle. He tried to talk to his boyfriend but Kyle didn't want any of it which hurt. It hurt Alec that Kyle didn't care enough to talk. All he wanted was to have Sex and when Alec denied him, he got angry which hurt even more. Closing his eyes he drifted off into a deep sleep.   
\--------------------  
It was now the next day and instead of Alec picking Max up at Isabelle's, he was now picking him up at Bane Inc. Isabelle had got asked to come in so she could help out with the designs. Once there he was now waiting at the entrance because he had no idea where to go. He was about to call his sister when a familiar voice called out his name. 

"Alexander!" Magnus called out as he made his way towards him. 

Alec smiled and nodded. "Magnus."

"What brings you here handsome?" 

Alec blushed and ducked his head. "I..uh..I'm supposed to be picking up Max. He's with Izzy and I have no idea where she is." 

"Ah. Well I'm going over to meet her now. We can walk together."

"Alright. Cool." Alec replied as the two started to walk.

"So how are you?" 

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Alright. Yourself?"

"A little stressed out with this photo shoot coming but other than that i'm great. So are you coming to the ball tonight?" 

Alec stopped walking causing Magnus to stop as well. "Ball? What ball?' 

When Alec looked back at Magnus, he could of sworn he saw anger in Magnus's eyes. He didn't understand why Magnus was angry because Alec didn't know about the ball. The truth was Magnus was angry because Kyle didn't tell Alec about the ball which meant Kyle didn't want Alec to come as his date. 

"I suspected Kyle had told you about it. Each year our company holds an annual ball. I thought Kyle would have asked you to be his date." Magnus replied

Alec shook his head. "No. He didn't mention anything about it."

"Well don't worry darling. You're still invited along with your sister and even little Lightwood is welcome to join."

The two started to walk once more, almost to where Isabelle was at.

"Thanks. I'll think about it." Alec replied.

Magnus smiled. "Good. I really hope you do come tonight." 

Alec gave him a half smile but didn't reply. He took out his phone and frowned when he saw no text messages from Kyle. Looking back up he saw Magnus looking at him with a frown and he was about to say something when Isabelle and Max walked up to them.

"There you are! Can we go Alec? I'm so bored." 

Alec laughed and ruffled Max's hair before walking over to his sister and pulling her into a hug. "Hey Iz. I like your dress. Isn't it something you made?" 

Isabelle gasped. "Yes. I can't believe you noticed. You never pay attention to fashion Alec."

"When it comes to your designs I do. They're important to you so they're important to me." 

Isabelle smiled and hugged Alec tighter. "And this is why you're my favorite older brother. Don't tell Jace." 

"Wouldn't dream of it. We better get going before Max here dies of boredom. Call me when you get done okay?" 

"Will do Alec. Bye Max."

The two then left and got back into Alec's truck. Alec took out his phone once more and still there was nothing. He didn't know why he kept on checking his phone when deep down he knew Kyle wouldn't text him. Alec sighed and started his truck, driving back to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ball is tonight and a certain Lightwood shows up.

A few hours later there was a knock on the door and before Alec could open it, the door swung open and in walked Isabelle with a clothing bag in her hand. Alec groaned and looked over at Max who just shrugged his shoulders and continued to play his video game. Alec glared at Max because he knew Max was no help. 

"Isabelle, how did you even get in?" Alec asked making his way towards her.

"I might have made a copy of your key. Jace has one too. I mean if you should get mad at anyone you should get mad at him because it was his idea." Isabelle replied.

"What why? Why do you two need a key to my apartment? You know what, I don't want to know the answer. Anyways what are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here because I always love spending time with you but we didn't make any plans." 

Isabelle smiled and pushed the clothing bag in Alec's hands. Alec rose an eyebrow at his sister who just motioned towards the bag for him to open it. Alec sighed and walked over to his kitchen table to set the bag down and to go through it. Once he took out what was inside he was very confused. In his hand was a tux. 

"What is this?" Alec asked.

"That is a tux. Honestly Alec, I know you know nothing of fashion but how hard is it to know what a tux is." 

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Why are you giving me this?" 

Isabelle smiled and walked over to Max and dropped down his own bag. "You're coming to the ball tonight. I don't care what you have to say but you're not getting out of this. I will drag you there by the ear if I have too. You and Max." 

Alec looked back over at Max who now looked as terrified as Alec felt. "Izzy. I can't." 

"Why? I know you have a day off tonight from work and if they really need you, you're only a phone call away."

"It's not that. It's Kyle. We got into a fight the other day and I haven't heard a word from him. Not only that but he never even mentioned the ball. Not once. And I know he's going because he would never miss a thing like this." 

Isabelle frowned and dragged Alec over to the couch to sit down. "He never told you? He never asked you to be his date?"

Alec looked down and shook his head. "No. I don't...I don't know what's going on lately between us. It's like i'm not important any more. I feel neglected all the time. And I'm not trying to sound clingy or anything but we hardly ever see each other. And when we plan dates most of the time he stands me up. I don't know what to do anymore. I care about him but I don't know if I can do this any more."

"Oh Alec...what did you get into a fight about? What happened?"

"The other night he stood me up again. He told me he was working and so I decided to bring him dinner because I thought he would be hungry because I know he sometimes forgets to eat when he's working. So when I got there he had all of his co workers there and they were laughing and having a small party. He wasn't working Izzy. And we got into a fight there. We fought about him standing me up and he told me I was making myself look like a fool in front of everyone. So I left. Then yesterday he texted me saying he was sorry and wanted me to come over for dinner so he could apologize. 

When I got there he told me he was sorry and then we ate and talked but not about what had actually happened. When we were done we went into his room to watch a movie and half way through the movie I tried to get him to talk to me. I told him that I hated it when he stood me up and you know what he did? He tried to distract me away from the conversation by trying to have sex with me. When I told him that I didn't want to and I wanted to talk instead he got angry and kicked me out. I haven't heard a word from him since. It just sucks because I do everything I can to try to be a good boyfriend but everything I do isn't good enough. What happened to us Izzy? We used to be so good."

Alec closed his eyes and felt the tears rise again. He just wanted someone to love him the way he loved them. It wasn't fair. 

"I'm sorry Alec. I know how much you care for him. Anyone with eyes can see it. You use your whole heart and it's the most amazing thing anyone could experience. But maybe it's time to move on from each other Alec. He obviously isn't putting in the effort anymore. I hate seeing you hurt big brother. It's not fair that you put your whole heart in soul into the relationship only to be neglected and treated awfully."

"I...I don't know. My heart is telling me one thing and my head the other. I care for him Izzy. He's my first real relationship. I just...I'm just so tired."

Isabelle felt her self tearing up as she looked at her brother. "I know Alec I know." 

Isabelle sighed and hugged Alec tightly. Alec was always there for her. No matter what. And now it was her time to be there for Alec. When they were younger, Isabelle took advantage of Alec. Alec would take care of Isabelle, would take the blame for her and Jace when ever they did something wrong. He was always there for her when she got her heart broken by some stupid boy or when she laid at night crying because she heard their parents yelling. He was there for her when she got sick or when she needed someone to grab her dance clothes and bring them to the high school. But the truth was, Isabelle was hardly ever there for Alec. Neither was Jace. They were always so caught up in their own little worlds that they didn't see how truly Alec cared for them and all that he did. 

However they did start to see it when Alec came out as Gay to his family and was kicked out of the house. They realized how strong Alec was and how much he was there for him. They then promised they would do everything they could to be there for Alec but sometimes life got in the way and they had to worry about their own problems. Isabelle was happy for Alec when he and Kyle started to date. Kyle was caring and sweet and nice but as months went on, Isabelle saw how Kyle treated Alec. She heard about so many dates that didn't happen. She saw how many times Alec looked heartbroken. 

"Look Alec, you don't have to stay for the whole thing okay? But Magnus told me that he had a big surprise for me and he knew that you would want to be there for it. So please please please can you be there? Not for Kyle but for me. And yourself. When he see's you in that tux, he won't know what hit him. Besides Clary and Jace are going to be there as well."

Alec closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay. Fine. But only if you convince Max to go."   
\---------------------------------  
The ball wasn't a private event. it was open to the public and it was one of the biggest events held in New York. The ball was like a normal ball that you saw in the movies. People would be dressed up and they would dance and have fun. But before the ball actually started, a fashion show would be held and pieces of clothing would be auctioned off. Most of the interns works would be showed at the fashion show which was the main reason they did it. Once it was over the ball would officially start. 

Now standing outside the building where the ball was held, Alec felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't know if he could do this. He didn't know if he could face Kyle. They were still dating, but Kyle hadn't said one word to him. Alec had texted him a few times that morning but no reply. He was starting to panic a little until Max pulled him by the arm gently and over to a private area.

"Hey, Alec, breathe. You're okay. You're fine. Breathe. Just breathe Alec." 

Hearing his brothers voice helped him concentrate on his breathing. After a while he calmed down and looked down at his little brother who looked worried.

"Sorry." Alec mumbled.

"No. You don't ever need to be sorry for having a panic attack Alec. I know it happens, it used to happen a lot. It's okay. Are you ready to go in now or do you want to wait some more?" 

Alec smiled. "You're only fourteen but yet you grew up so fast. Thank you Max. I'm ready if you are." 

Max smiled and patted Alec on the arm before the two made their way inside catching up with Isabelle and Simon who his sister brought as her date. When the two started to date, Alec didn't like him. He talked way to much and talked about too many things he didn't understand or didn't care for. He also didn't like him because he was dating his sister and anyone who dated Isabelle he instantly didn't like. Only because he didn't want them to break her heart. But after two years of dating, Alec finally realized that Simon wasn't a bad kid and that he made Izzy happy. They soon began to get along and they now had a good friendship. Same thing happened with Jace and Clary. 

"Jace and Clary are here. Let's go say hi." Isabelle said once the two caught up.

As Alec looked straight ahead he did indeed saw his brother and his girlfriend. However they weren't alone. Talking to them was the one and only Magnus Bane. Alec could feel his heart do a little flutter once he saw the man but he didn't want to think about it too much. He didn't understand what that feeling was and he didn't want to know. Or so he thought. Just as they got there, Magnus who was talking looked over and stopped right as he saw Alec. 

"Um..we can leave if you guys were talking privately." Alec said looking at Magnus.

Magnus shook his head. " What? No. It's just.. you look beautiful Alexander. I....wow." 

Alec blushed. He could feel his cheeks heat up and knew he was blushing. He dropped his head as a smile appeared on his lips.

"I...I've never been called that before but thank you. You uh...you look amazing." 

"Thank you darling." Magnus replied softly placing a hand on Alec's arm. 

"We should go find seats for the fashion show. It's about to start." Clary said breaking the silence from the group who were all watching what had just happened. 

Alec cleared his throat and nodded. Once they got to the chairs, they took a seat. Magnus said he had to go introduce the show and that he would be right back and for Alec to save him a seat. Which he did on the left of him. And on the right was Jace and next to him was Max and then Simon. Clary and Isabelle sat next to each other because they wanted to talk about the designs and they knew that the boys wouldn't be interested in that besides Magnus. 

"Hey, so I was thinking that we need to do something together again like the old times. I know that we see each other at work because we're partners and all but we never do anything out of work. I mean we're brothers man. We need to do something together." Jace said turning towards Alec.

"Yeah. It's just life has gotten so busy you know. But we should for sure plan something out. Next weekend sound good to you?"

"Absolutely." 

Just as the fashion show began to start and Magnus had introduced the show and headed back towards the chairs, Alec looked around and saw that there was no sign of Kyle. Maybe he was late or just wasn't coming. Or maybe he didn't look hard enough. When he turned his attention back on the stage, he got a horrible feeling about something but he just didn't know what. He shook his head and when he heard Isabelle squeal he knew that his sisters designs were next to walk the runway. Ever since Isabelle got into fashion, her dream had been to always work at Bane Inc. And now she was an intern there who was having her designs being showed made it one step closer to that dream.

An hour later and the last model had just finished walking. Alec laughed when he heard both Max and Jace mutter a "Finally" under their breaths. He then saw Magnus wink at him as he got up and headed on stage.

"Hello again. I hope you enjoyed the show. When I'm done, there will be a mini auction in the corner of the room over there where you can bid on the design you want to have. I just wanted to say that everyone did an amazing job with their designs. Which brings me to what I'm about to say next. Isabelle Lightwood is one of our interns here at Bane Inc and let me tell you, that girl has fire in her. I've never seen anyone other than my self be this passionate about designing clothes. She's a hard worker and always does her best. So Isabelle, I was wondering if you would like a full time job here at Bane Inc?"

Isabelle's eyes widened and she jumped up from her seat and ran on to stage. This was the surprise Magnus was talking about. 

"I..are you for real Magnus?" Isabelle asked causing a few people to laugh. 

"Of course."

"Thank you so much. I would be honored to work for you." Isabelle replied.

The two hugged and Isabelle went back towards her chair. Alec was so proud of Isabelle. Magnus was right. Alec was glad he was here to see his sister reach her dream. A few minutes later and Magnus was done talking. Music began to play and people began to dance while some others went towards the auction. 

"I'm so proud of you Isabelle." Alec whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you. I couldn't of done it with out you Alec." 

Alec smiled and looked over at Magnus. "Thank you for giving her this job Magnus."

"Of course. Your sister is insanely talented. I would be a fool not to hire her."

Alec smiled but it quickly faded as he looked over Magnus's shoulder and towards the doors. In walked Kyle, hand in hand with the co worker who Kyle had been talking to the night of the party. As Magnus saw Alec's face he turned around to see Kyle stop walking causing the man he was holding hands with to stop only for Kyle to cup the man's face and brings their lips together. 

Alec froze. When he saw Kyle and the man break apart, Kyle looked over and his eyes widened. He was caught and Kyle knew it. Alec felt like he couldn't breathe once more. He felt tears roll down his face. When he saw Kyle head their way, Alec with out a word turned around and ran into the mens room, and locked himself in a stall as he slid down the wall of the stall and began to cry. That feeling of something horrible happening was right after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle gets told off and more.  
> Magnus goes and comforts a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know

Everything changed in a blink of an eye. The ball was going fantastic and everything was amazing. But there's always that one person that comes and ruins everything. And that person was Kyle. Watching Kyle kiss another man who wasn't Alec made everyone in Alec's group furious. Once Alec ran off, Magnus knew that he had to go after him. He was going to do just that. However when they saw Kyle turn in the direction of the mens room, they knew they had to stop him from going in there first. Magnus, Jace, Simon, Clary, Max, and Isabelle all ran over towards the mens room and got there before Kyle did blocking the door from him. Luckily the people around them weren't paying much attention towards them. 

"I'm going to go check on Alexander. Make sure he doesn't come in." Magnus said to the group as he opened the bathroom door and walked inside. 

He was going to make sure Alexander was alright before confronting Kyle. Alec was more important. However Magnus was definitely going to have some words with Kyle when he knew Alec was okay. Once inside he turned around and noticed there was a lock on the door. He made sure no one else was inside besides himself and Alec before locking the door. Once the door was locked he heard something that made his heart ache. He heard Alec crying.

Magnus slowly walked up to the stall he knew Alec was in and when he pushed on the door he saw that it opened with ease. Once the stall door was open he saw Alec sitting on the floor with his knees up to his chest and his head in his arms over his knees. He saw Alec slightly shaking knowing that he was crying. Magnus walked over and sat down right next to him. He then slowly wrapped Alec into his arms and pulled him close. Alec tensed at first but calmed down when he heard Magnus talk.

"I know sweetheart. I know. Let it out Alec, it's okay to cry. It's okay." Magnus whispered. 

Alec leaned his head on Magnus's shoulder and cried some more. A few minutes later and Alec was out of tears. Magnus just stayed there next to Alec hugging the man tightly. 

"What did I do wrong? I tried so hard Magnus. I tried to be a good boyfriend. I tried so fucking hard. What did I do? I thought he loved me. What did I do?...I don't understand." 

Magnus's heart broke even more listening to Alec's words. He wanted to hurt Kyle for hurting Alec. He wanted to put Alec in a bubble and keep him away from the world. He hated seeing Alec like this. He's known Alec for a while and even though they weren't close friends, Magnus had seen how amazing Alec was. He had seen just how good of a boyfriend Alec was to Kyle. And it hurt Magnus to know that Alec was hurting and blaming himself for Kyle cheating on him.

"Alexander you listen to me. You did nothing wrong. Nothing! And you didn't try to be a good boyfriend because you know what? You just were. You're an amazing boyfriend Alec. I've seen the way you put your whole heart into that relationship. Everyone has seen it. You're not to blame here. Kyle is. He's neglected you for so long Alexander. He doesn't deserve you. You're amazing and sweet and funny and caring. You're everything a person could want. There's something wrong with Kyle not to see that."

Alec sighed. "I'm done. I don't want to do this anymore. For months I've tried to make this relationship work. I loved him you know. He was my first ever real relationship. When we first got together he did care for me. He was always there for me. I don't know what happened along the way. He would always miss our dates. He would always invite me over and when I thought we were going to do something romantic or just talk and hang out he would always just want sex. It wasn't always like that but halfway through our relationship he changed. And you know what? I did love him. I... I don't think I do anymore. The other day when I told him I love him...it didn't feel right. It didn't feel real. Is that wrong? Am I a terrible person for saying that when I don't feel the same way anymore?"

"Of course not Alec. You did love him and a tiny part of you still does. It's hard to get over your first love. But what he has done to you Alexander, it's easy to fall out of that love when he's not putting effort into it. You're not a terrible person Alec."

"Thank you. For talking to me and for being here. I know you don't have to do this but...It's nice not to be alone you know? When we talked it was always about him and how he felt. He never asked me how I was or if I was okay and when I did try to talk to him about how I was feeling he would always use a distraction so he wouldn't have to talk about it."

Magnus grew angrier at Kyle the more he heard about all the awful things he had done to Alec. "You don't deserve that. You deserve someone to love you and to listen to your problems the way that you listen and the way you love them."

Soon the bathroom fell into a comfortable silence. Minutes passed and Alec lifted his head wiping away at his eyes. He then laughed causing Magnus to look at him with a confused look on his face.

"Who knew that a talk like this in a bathroom would make me realize that I don't want to be in that relationship anymore. I think a part of me knew that this relationship was over."

Magnus smiled and grabbed Alec's hand. "Why did you stay with him? You don't have to answer me of course." 

"It's okay. I think I stayed with him because I believed that I still loved him. And even though he didn't give me attention the way a boyfriend should, he still did time to time. He was the first person to ever ask me out. To ever notice me. Usually it was Jace or Isabelle people looked at but he saw me and call me selfish but I wanted that attention. It was never about me and when it was...it felt good you know?"

"You mean no one has ever took interest in you before Kyle?" Magnus asked with a frown.

Alec sighed. "No. Pathetic right?"

"Oh Alexander... Nothing about you is pathetic. People just don't know how to use their eyes." 

Alec laughed. "I guess. How about we get out of here. I need to talk to Kyle and tell him that we're done."

"Are you sure?"

"I...yes. I need to do this. It might not be the best place to break up with someone but I need to do this. I just...can you stay with me when I do it?"

"Of course Alexander. Of course."  
\----------------------  
Once Magnus slipped inside the bathroom, Kyle had arrived. Isabelle, Clary, and Max were standing in front of the restroom door while Jace and Simon were standing in front of them. There was another mens room across the building for others to use which was good. When Kyle got there he stopped in front of the two men. 

"I need to talk to him. Let me through." Kyle said. 

Isabelle pushed past her brother and boyfriend and walked right up to Kyle slapping him right in the face. "Are you fucking kidding me? You want to talk to him? You just kissed a man who isn't your boyfriend. Do you know what that's called Kyle? It's called cheating. Is that why you've been standing my brother up on dates? Because you were out meeting him? You should be ashamed of yourself." 

Kyle looked furious. "You have no idea what you're talking about little girl. Now let me through or I'll make you." 

Jace pushed Isabelle behind him gently. "You touch her and I'll do more than slap you."

"You should just leave. After what you did, no one wants you here. Where is your little friend anyways? Did he know that you were dating Alec or were you keeping that part a secret?" Simon asked.

Before Kyles say a word, the bathroom door opened and out walked Alec and Magnus. 

"Alec baby. There you are." 

Alec shook his head and walked over towards Kyle. "What the fuck Kyle. Are you fucking kidding me right now? Now I know why you didn't tell me about this ball. You didn't want me as your date because you wanted that other man. When you tell me you love me, is that a lie?" 

Kyle reached out to cup Alec's face but Alec flinched away causing Kyle to drop his hand. "Of course not baby. I love you. You know that."

"So why did you kiss him?" Alec asked his voice breaking.

"He gives me what I want Alec. You hardly ever have sex with me anymore."

Alec laughed bitterly. "Well as long as he gives you what he wants. We're done Kyle. I can't keep doing this. If you loved me then you wouldn't mind that we don't have sex all the time. You would actually talk to me. You would actually show up to our dates. I can't do this anymore. I'm so tired Kyle."

"What are you trying to say?" Kyle asked.

"I'm breaking up with you. We're through." 

This time it was Kyle who laughed. "You're not serious. You love me Alec. You will always love me." 

When Kyle grabbed Alec's wrist and pulled him into him, kissing Alec hard on the mouth and Alec tried to struggle out of Kyles grip, Magnus and Jace both lost it and pulled Kyle away from Alec. Magnus punched Kyle right in the nose causing Kyle to stumble and fall. Alec wiped his mouth and backed up into his sisters arms.

"Now you listen to me you bitch. You're no longer together which means you don't get to touch him like that. You're fired. I want you out of your office by tomorrow morning. I also want you out of here. If you're not gone in the next five minutes I'm calling the cops. You got it?" Magnus growled out.

Kyle glared at them all and laid his eyes on Alec before getting up. "We're not done Alec. You love me. You can't deny it." 

They all watched as Kyle turned around and left the building. When Alec looked around he saw people were watching him. However that didn't stop him from slumping in his sisters arms and crying into her shoulder. He was so tired and so angry but a part of him was happy it was over. He was finally done being in a toxic relationship. It took a while but at least it was over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball isn't over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once more for all the comments and kudos you guys.   
> I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Alec excused himself to go to the restroom once more only to wash his face. Magnus and Jace had both asked if he wanted some company but he just shook his head and said he would be right back. After splashing water on his face and wiping it dry, he headed back out and towards his siblings and friends. They were now sitting at a table talking about something. When Alec got there, a slow song started to play and Isabelle and Clary both jumped up and grabbed their boyfriends arms dragging them to the dance floor. Max also had found a girl to dance with. Alec smiled as he watched his siblings laugh and dance together. A minute later and he frowned. He didn't have that kind of relationship any more. Maybe in another universe it would be him and Kyle out there dancing. But it wasn't. 

"Alexander, hey." Magnus said interrupting Alec's thoughts by placing a finger under Alec's chin and turning his head to face Magnus.

"Sorry. I was lost in thought I guess." 

Magnus smiled softly and gently grabbed Alec's wrist dragging him towards the dance floor. Alec's eyes widened and he shook his head at Magnus when they got there.

"I can't dance Magnus." Alec said while blushing.

"That's okay. I'll teach you." Magnus replied.

Magnus grabbed both of Alec's hands and placed them on his shoulders. Then he placed his own on Alec's hips. Alec's eyes widened once more before calming down. Magnus laughed and when he said to follow his lead, they began to sway to the music. It felt good to be doing this.

"See. You're doing perfect Alexander." 

"Only because i have a good teacher." Alec replied with another blush.

Magnus smiled and rose one hand to place it on Alec's cheek. Alec closed his eyes and leaned into it. Magnus couldn't believe that Kyle would ever cheat on someone like Alec. How he could do all that stuff to him. Alec was the most adorable, gorgeous, sweet, funny, caring man he had ever met. 

"You're so beautiful Alexander." Magnus whispered.

"Magnus..." Alec whispered back opening his eyes.

Just then the song had ended and before anyone could say anything Alec felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw a familiar woman and a little girl right behind him. He looked at the woman expecting her to say something but instead the little girl began to speak causing Alec to crouch down to get eye level with her.

"HI. I'm Emily. I just wanted to say thank you for saving me and my mommy. You're my hero." The little girl said before rushing and wrapping her arms around Alec.

Alec laughed and hugged her back. "You're very welcome sweetie." 

Once Emily let go, Alec stood up and saw the woman smiling at her. "When she saw you, she couldn't stop talking about how cool you are and how you're just like a superhero. She's been wanting to thank you ever since that night. I should thank you too. You save our lives. You're a good man."

"It was nothing ma'm. I'm just glad you two are okay." 

"It wasn't nothing. But thank you again. What is your name?" The woman asked as she held out her hand.

"Alec." Alec replied with a smile and shook the woman's hand.

"Alec. Well it was nice to fully meet you without anything dangerous going on. I'm Sam by the way. Well my little girl is getting tired and we should probably head home. Nice seeing you again Alec."

Alec smiled and looked down at the girl. "And you little one, you behave for your mom alright?"

Emily grinned and nodded. "Of course sir. I can't wait to tell my friends I met an actual superhero!" 

Once the two ran off, Alec laughed and turned around to see Magnus looking fondly at him. Alec ducked his head as a blush arrived on his cheeks. He then realized that when it comes to Magnus, he tends to blush a lot.

"You are so amazing. I'm really glad I got to see that. And not to mention you're wonderful with kids. May I ask what you did to save their lives?" 

Alec nodded and led him back to the table. Once they sat down Alec began to talk.

"It was about two weeks ago. I was driving home one night from work when I drove past a gas station. Something felt off when I drove past it and so I decided to pull over and check it out. When I parked my car and got out, I heard shouting and Sam's voice asking the man to put down the gun. I grabbed my own gun and slowly made my way towards the side of the gas station where I saw the man holding Emily while pointing the gun at Sam. 

When I got there I asked what was going on. The man told me that Emily was his child and the Sam took her away from him. However when I got a closer look, I recognized the man. It was two years ago when he came into our station telling us that his own daughter went missing. He showed us a picture and she honestly looked exactly like Emily. We searched for a year before we found her dead body laying next to an old creak. It was one of the worst nights of my life. It was so hard telling him that we found his daughter and that she was dead. 

I think something in him snapped that night because when I saw the way he was holding Emily, I could see that he actually believed she was his daughter. I had to talk him out of it. I had to make him remember about his daughter being found and dead. It was awful but it had to be done. When he realized what he was doing he dropped his gun and let Emily go saying he was sorry over and over again. I arrested him that night but in a way I understand where he was coming from. Imagine loosing your child like that. But anyways that's how I saved them I guess." 

Magnus reached over and grabbed Alec's hand. "I can't imagine what that must be like. You are so strong and brave. You go through so much with your job. It's incredible that you don't even go crazy from the things you see."

Alec shrugged. "It's hard sometimes but in the end it's worth it. Knowing that you saved a life or that you helped someone out and made the world a better place. It can be hard and sad but there are happy moments too you know?"

Magnus smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It's kind of what I do. When our season sales don't get bought we donate them to charity for people who don't have homes and need clothes."

"I didn't know you did that. Wow that's amazing." 

"Yeah. I just like to help people out. I know it's nothing compared to what you do but it's still something."

"It's the same as what I do just in a different way. You help people and I help people. It doesn't matter how you do it as long as you do it." 

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand. "I can't believe that no one has ever wanted you before Kyle. You're an amazing man Alexander Lightwood."

Before Alec could reply, his siblings and friends were heading back to the table. Even Max and the girl he was just dancing with were heading back. However when he saw the look on their faces he knew something was up. Alec looked behind them to see the man that Kyle had kissed was heading their way.

"Alec you don't have to talk to him." 

"No it's okay." Alec replied just as the man appeared.

"Are you Alec?" The man asked.

"Yes and you are?" Alec replied bitterly.

"What do you want Shawn?" Magnus asked crossing his arms in front of him. Of course Magnus knew him. Shawn worked for Magnus.

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't know that you and Kyle were together." 

Alec looked at Shawn and squinted an eye. "Really? You want me to believe that? After all I know you heard me fighting with Kyle at the party that night. I know you heard me ask him why he stood me up for our date. So please, stop faking and tell me what you really want."

Shawn sighed. "Fine. I want you to stay away from him. He's not yours anymore and I think me and Kyle have something special."

Alec laughed and shook his head. "Yeah? Well you believe what you want. And don't worry Shawn. I don't want anything to do with him. Never again. So that piece of shit is all yours. I hope you and him are happy together." 

"Whatever Alec. You're just jealous because I was worth his time. That i'm better in bed then you are. He wants me. He never wanted you. You're a nobody cop where Kyle is a fashion designer on his way to being famous same with me. He always wanted me Alec. He never wanted you. Unlike you he actually loves me. He never ever loved you. It was all a lie." 

Alec froze. Shawn had hit his insecurities and it hurt. Alec clenched his hand and turned it into a fist and closed his eyes taking deep breaths in and out.

"Listen here Shawn. You actually think he loves you? Well if he loved you then why was he seeing you and Alec at the same time? In fact I only think he wants you because you actually give him sex. Alec is such a better catch then you are. You're just a play thing for him. Now I'm going to say this once and only once. You are fired Shawn. I want you out of the building by tomorrow morning same goes for Kyle. If I ever see your face again you can bet your ass you will regret it."

Shawns eyes widened before he turned on his heal and ran out. Magnus sighed and looked over at Alec who was trying to calm himself down. Max had moved so he was now crouching down in front of Alec.

"Alec, hey. He's gone. It's okay." Max said softly.

Alec opened his eyes and relaxed his hands. "Sorry." 

"You have nothing to apologize for darling. Nothing." Magnus said moving his chair closer to Alec's and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Alec smiled and looked up to see the girl who Max was with looking at them. 

"Who is your friend Max?" 

Max blushed and stood up. "This is Paige. She's new to town and she's going to my school."

Alec smiled and stood up. He then walked over and held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Alec, Max's older brother."

Paige smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Are your parents here Paige?" Alec asked.

"Yeah. They're over there. I should probably get back. It's getting late and it looks like everyone else is leaving too. Nice meeting you all and I will see you later Max." Paige said as she turned around and walked over to her parents.

"We should probably head home too. Iz you need a ride?"

"No. Simon is going to drive me home. But thank you so much for coming Alec. I'm sorry about how things went down here but I'm still glad you came." 

"Of course. You're my sister and I'm so proud of you. I will talk to you tomorrow okay?"

Isabelle grinned and hugged him. "I'm proud of you too, Bye Alec. Bye Maxxie."

After Isabelle and Simon left, Jace and Clary said good bye next and they left as well. It was now only Alec, Max, and Magnus left. Magnus had a phone to his ear and sighed as he pulled it away.

"You okay?" Alec asked.

"Yeah. It's just Cat was supposed to pick me up but she's not answering. I would of drove my self but my car is in the shop getting a new paint job. And now I have no idea how I'm going to get home."

"I can drive you. It's no problem." 

"Really?" Magnus asked.

"Of course. That's okay with you right Max?"

"Sure. But can we leave now? I'm getting tired." Max answered with a yawn.

Alec and Magnus both laughed as they nodded. Magnus told them that he would be right back and he had to talk to his assistant who had shown up at the ball to tell her what to do with the clothes and stuff like that. Ten minutes later Magnus was back and they were now in Alec's truck. As they started to head to Magnus's, Alec looked in the rear view mirror to see Max fast asleep.

"So Paige thought you were pretty hot." Magnus said breaking the silence and wiggling is eye brows.

"What?" Alec asked.

Magnus laughed. "Did you not see the way she was looking at you? I could tell she also thought your brother was hot too. That sounds weird coming from my mouth."

"Yeah well he's not allowed to date until he's married so..."

Magnus's eyes widened and he faked gasped. "Alexander! You're evil." 

Alec laughed and they fell into a comfortable silence except for the soft music coming out of the radio. Once they got to Magnus's loft, Alec pulled over and looked at Magnus who was taking off his seat belt and then turned in his seat to look at Alec.

"Thanks for driving me."

"You're welcome. Thank you for being there for me. I had a good time, well besides everything that happened."

"Of course Alexander. I'm glad you had a good time with me. I did too. if you ever need to talk just know that I'll always be there for you. No matter what i'm doing, no matter what time it is, I'll be there."

"Thank you." Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled and leaned over to kiss Alec on the cheek. "Good night Alexander."

"Good night Magnus." Alec replied with a shaky voice. 

Magnus slowly got out of the truck and walked into his apartment. Once Magnus was fully inside Alec closed his eyes and smiled. Despite everything that happened, he had a good time with Magnus and that was something he never expected. Alec opened his eyes and began to drive home feeling that maybe not everything was going to be bad and maybe one day he could find love once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Jace get called to go to an apartment building to stop a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading. I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far.  
> Thank you for the comments. I always read all of them and I enjoy reading them. I'll try to comment back on some of them too.

The next day Alec was sitting at his desk at the station waiting for Jace to return with the coffee. Alec really needed it. He didn't sleep well that night because his mind was over working. He kept on thinking about how things could of been different if Kyle had tried to make an effot. He thought about how he had wasted a part of his life by thinking he could be in a relationship with Kyle. But the weirdest thing he thought about was Magnus. He thought about how Magnus made him feel comfortable. How he cared about Alec. Alec knew he shouldn't be thinking about Magnus late at night when he had just gotten out of a relationship but something about Magnus felt so right. 

When he saw Jace walking through the doors and over to his desk, Alec let out a sigh of relief as he was handed his cup of coffee. He took a sip and almost moaned of the taste and how the hot liquid went down his throat. The first sip of coffee always felt good. Jace patted Alec on the shoulder as he walked over to his own desk and sat down in his chair. Just then the phone on Alec's desk began to ring. When he picked it up, it was Luke asking Alec and Jace if they could go to an apartment building to break up a fight. Luke had gotten a complaint about it a few minutes ago and Alec and Jace were always good about these things. 

"We got to go. I guess there was a complaint at some apartment about a fight or something. Luke didn't really explain much but he wants us to check it out I guess." Alec said as he stood up with his coffee.

Jace nodded. "Okay cool. I love car chases and bringing down bank robbers and stuff but something as simple as this feels nice for a change." 

"Yeah. I know what you mean."

As soon as they got to the apartment building, their jaws dropped. The apartment building looked really expensive to live at. It was huge and looked new. It was a place where rich people lived, that was for sure. It was nothing compared to Alec's crappy run down apartment.

"Dude." Alec said as he looked up at the building.

Jace nodded. "Dude."

As they walked into the lobby of the apartment building, they could already hear shouting. Alec sighed as he saw two grown men arguing right in the middle of the lobby. Jace and Alec both looked at each other before walking towards the two men.

"What seems to be the problem here gentlemen?" Jace asked the two. 

"This guy right here was flirting with my sister!" The man on the left said. He had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Um no. I was just complimenting her dress. I told you this. I also told you that I'm gay." The guy on the right had blue eyes with brown curly hair.

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you both live here?" 

The guy on the right looked at Alec and smirked. "Yes. would you like to see my apartment?" 

"No, I'm good. Now I don't understand why you two have to have a loud argument right in the middle of an apartment building lobby but I suggest you both drop it. Sir, I'm sorry that you thought he was flirting with your sister but it was a misunderstanding. People can compliment other people without it having another meaning to it. And you sir, just try to stay away from his sister alright? If you two just ignore each other then everything will be okay." 

Blondie sighed and nodded. "Fine. I will ignore him. Thank you for settling this. Now I must go, my sister is waiting for me."

As they watched the blonde guy go, the one with blue eyes smiled and moved closer towards Alec. 

"Wow. That whole authority thing you got going on is very attractive. What is your name officer?" 

Before Alec could respond, he heard a familiar voice say his name coming from the left. When he turned his head he saw it was Magnus with a few shopping bags in his hands. He was also with a dark skinned woman with long blue hair. She was beautiful and so was Magnus. 

"Alexander!" Magnus called out as he made his way over.

"Uh hey Magnus. Do you live here?" 

"I do darling. What are you doing here?"

Once again, Alec was interrupted from saying something when the guy with brown curly hair started to speak. 

"He helped me solve a little issue. Now if you don't mind, me and sexy over here are going to head up to my apartment to have some fun." 

When the man placed a hand on Alec's chest, Alec grabbed the guys wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. 

"I don't know who you think you are but you can't just touch people without the permission. Also when I told you no the first time, what makes you think that I want to go to your apartment now? I can see why the other guy was yelling at you. Now I suggest you head on up to your apartment, alone, or else you will be leaving with us in the back of our cop car. Got it?" 

The man's eyes widened before he nodded and ran up the stairs. Alec sighed and rolled his eyes as he turned back to see both Magnus and Jace looking at him. Jace had a proud look on his face while Magnus had the same expression mixed with something else Alec couldn't understand. 

"Wow. Honestly Alec, if you didn't do what you had just done, I think I might of punched him. No one talks about my brother like that." 

Alec laughed and shook his head. "I can handle myself. I'm a big boy Jace." 

Suddenly a ding was heard through out the lobby. All three men reached into their pockets to check their phones. When Magnus and Jace didn't see a thing, they looked at Alec who was now frowning down at his phone. He then quickly placed his phone back into his pocket. They could tell Alec was a little bit angry.

"What was it?" Jace asked.

Alec huffed. "It was fucking Kyle."

"What? What did that ass say to you Alexander?" Magnus asked. 

"I don't want to say it out loud but here, you can read it." Alec said as he took out his phone once more before opening the message and handing it to Magnus as Jace stood behind Magnus to read the message too.

-Alec. You're worthless without me. Breaking up with me was the worst decision of your life. We were so happy baby. What happened? I thought you loved me and I love you? Why did you do this to me? Did you want to break my heart? Because you did a great job. But don't worry. You can't get rid of me that easily. I know what I did wrong but now, everything will change. See you soon my love.

"That's it. I'm getting a restraining order on him." Jace growled back as Magnus handed Alec back his phone.

"Why is he doing this? I don't understand." 

Magnus frowned and placed a hand on Alec's shoulder. "I don't know darling. But he won't hurt you ever again."

"I hope so Magnus. I just want to be done with him, once and for all." 

Magnus nodded and then smiled. "So while I have you, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over tonight. I'm having a few friends over to just hang out and I was wondering if you and your siblings would like to come as well?"

"Um...Our shift ends early so...why not?" Alec replied.

"Dude. Yes. We are so there. Will there be alcohol?" Jace asked.

Magnus laughed. "Of course chase."

"It's Jace."

"I know blondie. Well I got to go work on some of my designs. See you later Alexander, blondie."   
\-----------------------------------------  
When they got back to the station, they filled out a report and handed it to Luke. Luke read it and rolled his eyes at the men's behaviors. Especially the one that touched Alec. He then placed the paperwork on his desk and told the two cops good job and that today was pretty slow so that they could go home if they wanted to but they would be on call. Jace and Alec thanked him and headed to the highschool to pick up Max. It was a half day and his school was now out.

"Hey buddy." Alec said as Max entered the truck. The police car was left at the station like always.

"Hey. So I was wondering, can I stay over at Julians? I know it's a school night but you let me stay before and I behaved." 

"Sure. Just make sure you do your homework okay? I'm going to swing by the house so you can pack what you need and then we can head on over." 

"Thank you Alec. You're the best brother in the world!"

"Hey!" Jace yelled.

Max laughed. "You're cool too I guess."  
\---------------------  
After dropping Max off at Julian's, they headed back to Alec's apartment once again and waited until it was time to head on over to Magnus's. They had already told Isabelle about it who told him she was bring Simon. Jace already invited Clary and Alec rolled his eyes at them both. A few hours later and Alec got a text from Magnus saying that they should head on over. Of course they had to pick up Clary first but Alec didn't mind. He knew how happy she made Jace and if she could make his brother happy than that's all that mattered. After picking up Clary they were headed towards Magnus's. Alec was actually excited. He just wanted one night to relax and have fun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus's get together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter (:  
> So This chapter is going to be really really really lame but it's more of a filler chapter.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

They were finally at Magnus's loft. Alec was nervous. He had no idea why he was feeling this way but for some reason he couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach. Clary smiled at Alec as she walked up towards the door with Jace holding her hand and used her other hand to knock on Magnus's door. A few seconds later and the door opened. Standing in the door way was no other than Magnus himself. Alec who was standing behind Clary and Jace couldn't help but to stare at Magnus. He was absolutely stunning. When he felt a hand on his cheek he then realized that both Jace and Clary were now in Magnus's loft and it was just Alec and Magnus.

"You alright darling?" Magnus asked concerned.

"Um....you look great." Alec replied not really answering the question.

Magnus lifted and eyebrow and smirked. "You as well Alexander. You always look great though so no surprise. Do you want to come in or are you going to stay out here all night? It might get a little bit chilly out so I think it would be better if you came inside." 

Alec blushed and nodded. He couldn't find his voice at the moment. He was somewhat embarrassed. When he walked inside he could feel Magnus tracking his movements with his eyes and it made Alec shiver. When he saw Jace and Clary he noticed they were now with Isabelle and Simon who were already here and were now sitting down on a couch. He walked up to them and sat down as well and when he did he looked around and saw a few other people who he had never seen before.

"Magnus! Are you going to introduce us to your new friends or what?" A girl with dark skin and blue hair asked.

Magnus laughed and nodded as he sat down right next to Alec. "Of course Cat. Who do you think I am?"

"An idiot." 

"Raphael! Please...you love me and you know it." 

"What ever keeps you up at night." Raphael muttered as he rolled his eyes. 

"Anyways, blondie over there is Jace, this beautiful gem right next to him is Isabelle, and this gorgeous man is Alexander. And these are my friends, Cat, Raphael, Tessa, and Ragnor. And everyone else knows Simon and Clary." 

Alec who was looking at the ground finally looked up to see all of Magnus's friends eyes on him. He felt uncomfortable and squirmed in his seat. 

"So this is the Alexander we've been hearing about. Got to say Magnus, he's very handsome." Cat said with a grin.

Alec blushed and looked over at Magnus who was now glaring at Cat. "You talk about me?" 

Magnus looked over at Alec. "Of course. How could I not? You're amazing."

Alec smiled and his blush grew deeper. Magnus wanted nothing more than to hold Alec in his arms and kiss him. However now wasn't the time or place. Magnus sighed and looked over at his friends who were still looking at Alec. He then looked back over at Alec and saw how uncomfortable Alec was from his friends staring at him. Jace who had seen the same thing broke the silence to get the attention off of his brother. 

"Alright. Well how about we play a game so we can all be a little bit more comfortable with each other." Jace said to the group.

Magnus grinned and clapped his hands. "Great Idea chase. What game?"

"First of all it's Jace. And I was thinking about a game of truth or dare." 

Clary and Alec both looked at each other and their eyes widened. They both hated that game and they both knew each other hated it as well. Tessa looked the same way but everyone else seemed to really be into the whole idea. 

"No. No way. Baby, you know I hate this game. So does Alec." Clary whined. 

"I hate this game too." Tessa piped in.

"Come on. It's not so bad. Just a few rounds. Please?" Jace asked Clary.

Clary sighed. "Fine. But only if Alec plays."

"No."

"Please Alec? Pleaseeeeeeeeee."

Alec sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine. But you owe me."

"Yes!" Jace exclaimed and they all turned to look at Tessa.

Tessa sighs and finally gives in. She nods her head and the others cheer. They then move around so they are now sitting in a circle. Before anyone could sit next to Alec, Magnus rushes over and sits down next to him. Alec raises an eyebrow at him but Magnus just gives him a wide smile and pats Alec's leg. Alec freezes for a minute bug Magnus doesn't notice. Once Jace comes back with an empty bottle and takes a seat next to Clary, the game begins. Jace spins it first and it lands on Simon.

"Simon, truth or dare?" Jace asks with an evil grin.

"Dare."

Jace grinned. "I dare you to sit on someones lap until your next turn."

Simon's eyes widened. "What..."

Isabelle giggled and patter her lap. "You can sit on mine Simon." 

"But..I'll crush you!" Simon sputtered.

"Please. You're like a twig Simon. Just come on. Unless you want to sit on someone else's lap."

Simon sighed and stood up. He then moved over to Isabelle and slowly lowered himself so he was now on Isabelle's lap. 

"See. Not so bad right?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah..." Simon replied nervously while blushing. 

Before anyone could question Simon's blush, he quickly grabbed the bottle and spun it. After spinning five times it started to slow down and it eventually landed on Magnus. Magnus rose an eyebrow and looked over at Simon.

"Truth or dare Magnus?" Simon asked.

Magnus smirked. "Truth."

"Out of everyone in this room, who would you say is the most attractive?" 

Without hesitating Magnus answered. "Alexander of course." 

Alec who had been looking at his lap the whole time, his head shot up and he looked over at Magnus. Magnus smiled over at Alec and reached over to squeeze Alec's hand. He then spun the bottle which then landed on Cat. 

"Cat dear, truth or dare?" 

"Hmmm. Let's do dare." 

"I dare you to kiss someone in this room." Magnus replied.

Cat smirked and stood up. She then walked over to Ragnor, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and crashed their lips together. When she pulled back, she went back to her spot and sat down. Ragnor on the other hand was stunned. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were now flushed red. Cat giggled and spun the bottle. It then landed on Alec.

"Truth or dare Alec?" 

Alec looked up once more from his lap and sighed. "Truth I guess."

"What was your first time like?" Cat asked with a devilish grin.

Alec froze. His first time having sex was a terrible experience. He hated talking about it or even remembering it.The only person who knew about it was Isabelle but that was only because she wouldn't stop asking about it when he came home that night when it happened. 

"I..uh...I need some air." 

Alec quickly got up and ran straight out the door. He accidentally slammed the door behind him but he couldn't focus on that. Instead he leaned up against the side of the building and slid his body down. He was now sitting on the ground and he pulled his legs in front of his chest and wrapped his arms around them.   
\-----------

"Oh god...I'm sorry. I..." Cat said horrified.

Isabelle shook her head and gently pushed Simon letting him know to get off of her. Once he got up, Isabelle got up as well and walked over to cat and sat down beside her.

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's just...Alec's first time wasn't a good one. I wont talk about it because it's not my story to tell. But trust me Cat, you didn't know. He won't be mad at you I promise. I should go check on him."

Before Isabelle could get back up, Magnus placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let me."

Isabelle nodded and Magnus got up. He walked out of the apartment and when he found Alec, he sighed and sat down next to him. Alec jumped when he felt someone slide down the wall next to him but when he saw it was Magnus he calmed down.

"I'm sorry." Alec whispered.

Magnus shook his head and moved so he could reach up and cup Alec's face. "Sorry for what darling?"

"For ruining everyone's fun. I always ruin everything. That's probably why Kyle cheated on me. Because I'm not a fun person to be around." 

Magnus frowned. "No Alexander, you didn't ruin everything. And Kyle cheated on you because he's a dick. It has nothing to do with you. And besides, I think your fun to be around." 

Alec scoffed. "You don't really even know me Magnus. But once you do, you'll realize I'm not worth the effort to be around. You know why I freaked out because of what Cat asked me? It's because my first time was awful. It was with Kyle. A month after dating we still hadn't done anything besides kiss. But one day he told me he was done waiting for me. That if he had to wait any longer he would dump me and find someone else.

He just kept on pressuring me and pressuring me. I didn't know any better. I didn't. Kyle was my first relationship and I didn't want to ruin it. So I gave in. I let him..I let him use my body because I thought that if he did, he would stay with me. I didn't enjoy it but he did. But not once did I say no or stop. I let him do it. I just wanted to be loved and if that meant letting Kyle use me like that then I did it. I didn't want him to leave me over something so stupid."

"Alexander..." Magnus whispered as he felt tears in his eyes.

Alec shook his head. "It's alright. I'm over it. I think I'm going to head home now though. I'm sorry."

Magnus shook his head once more and then used both of his hands to cup Alec's face. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Alexander it's okay. I'm glad you came okay? I'll always be glad to see you darling."

Alec closed his eyes and nodded. "Thank you. Can you let my siblings know that I left? Isabelle can probably give Jace a ride home."

"Of course. But Alexander? I just want you to know that what Kyle did was wrong. So wrong. And it wasn't your fault. I promise you. You did nothing wrong. Okay?"

"Okay." Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec's cheek. "I'll see you later?"

"Of course. We're friends now right?"

Magnus's heart ached at the word friends. He wanted to be something more. However he knew Alec wasn't ready. Not yet. "Absolutely."

Alec said his goodbyes and walked to his truck. After watching Alec drive off, Magnus sighed and closed his eyes. He needed a minute to think about everything. He wanted to hurt Kyle for hurting Alexander. After clearing his head, he walked inside and headed straight for Jace and Isabelle. He told them that Alec had left and they both understood. An hour later everyone else decided it was time to go as well. Once everyone was gone, Magnus sat on his couch and thought about the only thing that was on his mind. Letting his thoughts drift off to Alexander, he soon found himself falling asleep and dreaming about the most gorgeous person in the world. Alec would be the death of him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter (: Hope you like it.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

The next day, Jace and Alec were sitting at their desks at work. It was a slow day and Luke had gave them a bunch of paper work to fill out. Jace and Isabelle had called Alec last night to see if he was okay. Of course he lied and said he would be fine and that they didn't need to worry about him. They didn't believe him but they let it go. After he got home, he texted Max saying that he would pick him up from Jullians on his way home from work. 

So now here they were, sitting in silence as they filled out paper work. A few officers would pass by them time to time and they would hear other people talking or the t.v. that played the sports channel in the far right corner but other then that it was pretty quiet. When Alec heard Jace's stomach growl he looked over and chuckled causing Jace to let out a small laugh as well.

"Hungry?" Alec asked.

Jace sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I didn't really eat breakfast this morning. I was in a rush because Clary wanted me to drop something off for her." 

"I didn't eat this morning either. But i'm kinda feeling hungry now. I can head over to the cafe across the street and get us some sandwiches." Alec replied shrugging a shoulder.

"Are you sure man?" Jace asked.

"Yeah. Besides I've been sitting here for three hours. I need to get some fresh air. However i'm not paying for your food so you have to hand over some money." Alec replied with a smile.

Jace rolled his eyes and handed him a twenty. "I'll pay for both of us. You know what I want right?"

"Of course Jace. You order the same thing every time." 

Jace rolled his eyes and threw a pencil at Alec. "Alright now go. It's going to rain soon so hurry up."

Alec threw the pencil back and laughed as he stuffed the twenty in his wallet and headed out of the station and down the road. The Cafe was only a block away so he decided to walk instead of drive. It would only be a waist of gas after all. Jace was right. It was about to rain. The sky was filled with very dark rain clouds and Alec knew it would start to pour any minute now. Luckily on the way there it didn't rain. But once he was walking back with a bag filled with sandwiches and two soda's in his hands, it began to pour. 

Alec cursed and began to ran as fast as he could without spilling the drinks. Ten minutes later and he arrived back at the station. He was drenched and when he walked inside everyone was staring at him. Alec grumbled something to himself as he made his way over to Jace. When Jace looked up he was about to laugh when Alec held up a hand.

"Don't you fucking dare Johnathon." Alec replied as his teeth chattered from him being soggy and cold. 

Jace quickly took the things from Alec and placed them on his desk. 

"Thanks Alec. I'm going to go see if we have a towel. I'll be right back." 

Alec sighed and sat down in his chair. A few minutes later Jace was back with a towel in his hand which he then wrapped around Alec's shoulders. 

"I tried to find some extra clothes but unfortunately we didn't have any. Sorry Alec." 

Alec shook his head and reached over to place a hand on Jace's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Thanks for the towel. I'll warm up soon enough. Now let's eat." 

After a few more hours later, the paper work was all done and Luke had told them they were free to go home. Nothing big was happening today but if Luke needed them then he would call them. Jace and Alec said their goodbyes and that they would see each other tomorrow. As Alec got into the car, he started to feel achy. He shook it off and drove to Jullians to pick up Max. Once he got there he parked the car and headed towards the door and knocked. A few minutes later he heard the door unlock and saw it swing open.

After speaking to Jullians mom and thanking her for watching Max, the two brothers heading into Alec's car and headed back towards their apartment. Once they got there, they made their way inside. Alec told Max that he was going to take a shower. Once he stepped inside his body relaxed at the hot water. He was still freezing when he got home and he was glad that he was now in the shower. 

Thirty minutes later he stepped out and got dressed into some sweatpants and a long sleeve t shirt. Walking out of his bedroom he felt even more achy with every step and felt his head pounding. When he got to the living room he saw Max on the couch watching t.v.

"Hey buddy, i'm not feeling well so I'm just going to lay down. There's left over pizza or some box mac and cheese for dinner if you want it. I'm sorry we don't have much. I still need to go to the store." Alec said weakly.

Max stood up and walked over to Alec and placed a hand on his head. "You're burning up. Alec..."

"I'll be fine. Just do your homework and eat something okay?" 

"Are you sure Alec? You don't look to good."

Alec sighed and ruffled Max's hair. "I'm sure buddy. If you need anything and i'm asleep, just wake me up. Love you little brother."

Max smiled and hugged Alec. "Love you too Big Brother. Get some rest and take some medicine okay?" 

"Sure thing."

As soon as Alec closed his bedroom door, he walked over to his bed and laid down. He got under the covers and pulled the blankets to his chest. He then reached for his phone and dialed his sisters number. 

"Hello?" Isabelle asked.

"Izzy..." Alec croaked.

"Alec? Whats wrong brother?" 

"I'm sick. I don't think i'll be able to take Max to school tomorrow and I was wondering if you could."

"Of course. Are you alright? what are you sick with?"

Alec sighed. "I think i'm getting a cold. Yesterday I got caught in the rain. I just need some rest. I'll probably call Luke tomorrow morning telling him that I can't come in. Fuck my head is killing me." 

"Oh Alexander...what am I going to do with you? Well get some rest okay? I'll stop by early to come and see you before I take Max to school."

"Thanks Isabelle. You're a great sister."

"And you're a great brother Alec. The best. Sleep okay? Love you."

"Love you too Iz."  
\--------------  
Isabelle unlocked Alec's door as she made her way inside. It was way too early in the morning for this but her brother was sick and she knew that she had to go check on him. She also had to take Max to school which she was glad to do. She saw Max walk into the bathroom brushing her teeth and she waved at him earning a wave back. Isabelle laughed before walking towards Alec's room and gently opening the door. 

When she stepped inside she frowned. Scattered on his bed were used tissues along with a bowl next to his bed that was clearly for if Alec needed to throw up and he couldn't make it to his bathroom. When she looked over at Alec she frowned. He looked exhausted like he hasn't had a good sleep in weeks. She quietly made her way over and placed a hand on his head. He was burning up. She sighed and walked into his bed room getting a wash cloth and holding it under cold water. When she came back she rested it on his head careful not to wake him up. 

Seeing her brother like this made her want to cry. She knew that he was just sick but it made her sad because Alec was going through this by himself. When ever Isabelle, Max, or Jace were sick, Alec was always there taking care of them when there parents weren't. Isabelle wished she could stay but she had to get to work. It was her first official day and she couldn't miss it. She felt horrible and guilty but she knew that Alec wouldn't want her to miss it anyways. She then remembered that Magnus had a day off today. She quickly took out her phone and dialed his number.

"Isabelle darling. Everything okay?" 

Isabelle sighed. "I'm fine but Alec isn't. He's really sick and I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't a big deal but Alec isn't good with taking care of himself. He's always taking care of people that he doesn't know how to take care of himself. He's burning up and I can't...I can't leave him alone like this but I can't miss my first day. So I was wondering if.."

Before Isabelle could finish Magnus interrupted. "Of course Isabelle. Let me get dressed and I'l be on my way."

"Thank you so much. Alec hasn't had someone to take care of him in a very long time so...just...thank you. Make sure he takes some medicine and if his fever doesn't go down in a few hours call me okay?" 

"I will Isabelle. Don't worry. You're brother is going to be in good hands I promise."

"Alright well I have to take Max to school so I won't be here when you get here. Thank you again."

"No problem my dear. Alexander deserves to be cared for. I'm happy to do it." 

Once they hung up, Isabelle sighed with relief and kissed her brothers forehead. She then grabbed the tissues and threw them into a trashcan before washing her hands. It was disgusting picking them up but it's what you did for family. She then quietly left the room and drove Max to school. She was happy knowing that Magnus cared for her brother and she knew that Magnus wasn't going to hurt him. Magnus was a very good person, anyone could see that. She could also see that Magnus had a crush on her brother and her brother was starting to crush on Magnus as well. Isabelle smiled as she drove to Max's school. The idea of letting Magnus take care of Alec was sounding better and better by the minute and she was feeling less guilty of leaving her brother to go to work. Everything was going to be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

When Magnus got there, he looked under the welcome mat and grabbed the spare key. Isabelle had texted him about it which he was very grateful for. She also said that it was okay for him to just go on inside because Alec was too sick to argue. Magnus chuckled at that when he read it. When he walked inside he smiled at how Alec the place was. It was very simple, not a lot of colors, but at the same time it felt right. As he made his way inside he saw a few toys scattered around in the living room. Magnus knew that they belonged to Max. Isabelle had told him one day when she was still an intership that Max was her little brother who lived with her big brother Alec. He didn't ask why he lived with him because it was none of his buisness. However he was curious about it.

When he made his way through the living room he heard coughing coming from one of the doors. Magnus frowned and made his way over. He gently knocked on the door and when he got a mumble of an answer, he opened the door but stopped when he saw how dark the room was. There was only a little lamp on Alec's bedside table that was on. When Magnus got closer to Alec his heart broke. Alec's eyes were closed but very red and puffy, his nose was red as well and raw from him blowing his nose so much, he had the covers all the way to his neck, and he was sweaty and shivering at the same time. 

"Alexander..." Magnus breathed out as he sat down in the chair next to Alec's bed and saw a trash can filled with tissues and a bowl for throw up. 

Alec's eyes shot open when he heard Magnus's voice. "Mag...Magnus?" Alec said with a scratchy voice.

"Yes darling. It's me." Magnus whispered.

Alec shook his head. "No. I don't want you to see me like this. Please go away." 

"No Alexander. I'm staying. You don't look like you can take care of yourself sweetheart." Magnus replied.

Alec furrowed his brows. "Why? Why do you care? I haven't had someone take care of me in a long time. I'm used to it. It's okay."

Magnus closed his eyes. That wasn't fair. Alec was so caring and sweet and it just wasn't fair how no one cared for him like he cared for them. He knew his siblings did but they had their own lives now. That and Alec was just very stubborn. However there was one thing he had to ask.

"Kyle never took care of you when you got sick?" 

Alec closed his eyes and felt the tears start to rise. "No. One day he came over and I was very sick. He...he said that I was disgusting and that he wouldn't want to get sick too. He said that I was an adult so I should be able to take care of myself and that I should man up. He didn't care. He never did." 

"Sweetheart..." Magnus whispered.

"It's alright. You...you can leave if you want. I wont mind. I know i'm disgusting." Alec said with a cough.

Magnus shook his head. "Look at me Alexander."

Alec took a deep breath in and out before opening his eyes.

"Listen to me. You're an amazing guy Alexander. I care about you. I really do. And I see that your hurting and that your sick and that's not going to make me leave. People get sick Alexander, it's just how it is. You're not disgusting. Not at all. You're beautiful, even like this. So let me take care of you because you deserve to be taken care of. Okay?"

"Okay." Alec whispered. "Magnus?"

"Yes darling?"

"I'm cold. I'm so cold." 

Magnus frowned and placed a soft hand on top of Alec's forehead. Alec was burning up. Magnus removed his hand and stood up.  
"Okay darling. I'm going to be right back alright?"

Alec nodded and closed his eyes once more.

Magnus sighed and ran out of the room. He then looked back at the text Izzy sent him which was a list of where everything he might need was. He ran into the kitchen and opened up a cupboard where they kept all the medicine at. He grabbed a thermometer and medicine for the fever. He then got a glass of water and walked into the bed room once more. 

"Stick this under your tongue for me please." Magnus said as he held the thermometer to Alec's lips.

Alec huffed but did it anyways. When the thermometer beeped, he took it out of Alec's mouth and looked at it. His temperature read 105. Magnus sighed once more and asked Alec to sit up. Alec protested at first saying he was comfortable and he was too achy to move but after a few minutes of pleading Alec did as he was told. 

"Take these pills for me okay? They will help your fever go down. While you do that i'm going to go get a wash cloth and run it under cold water."

Alec huffed but placed the pills in his mouth and took a sip of the water. Once he was done he sat the glass down and laid back down. He wasn't feeling good enough to be sitting up. So when he laid back down he pulled the covers over his shoulders once more and right when he got comfortable he saw Magnus heading out of his bathroom and back towards the chair with a wash cloth in his hand. When Magnus sat down, he leaned over and placed the wash cloth on Alec's head causing him to jump.

"Cold." Alec whined.

"I know sweetheart. I know. But we have to get this fever down okay?"

"Okay."

A few minutes later and Alec had fallen asleep. Magnus sighed and leaned over and kissed Alec's head. He then got up and walked out of the room and left the door open a crack just so he could hear Alec if he woke up. Magnus then walked into the living room, sat down on the couch, and turned the t.v. on. As he choose a channel he liked, he smiled to himself as his thoughts turned to Alec.

Magnus liked Alec. More than a friend. Alec was amazing, sweet, kind, funny and not to mention gorgeous and sexy. Magnus groaned as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the couch. He knew that Alec had just gotten out of a bad relationship so he had to give Alec time and if just being his friend was the only way then so be it. 

A few hours later Magnus heard a gagging noise and then what sounded like some one throwing up. Magnus immediately got to his feet and ran into Alec's bed room to see Alec sitting up and hunched over a bowl. The bowl was filled with throw up which yes was disgusting but Magnus knew it was only natural. He quickly sat on the bed and began to rub Alec's back. 

"Can you hand me a tissue?" Alec asked groggily. 

"Of course." Magnus replied softly as he reached over and grabbed the tissue box. He then held it out to Alec.

Alec grabbed a tissue and wiped his mouth. He then threw it in the bowl and groaned.

"Sorry you had to see that."

"It's alright darling. I didn't mind." 

Alec looked over and squinted an eye before pulling the covers off of him and swinging his legs off the bed. Before Alec could get up, Magnus stood up and held his shoulders so Alec couldn't get up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Magnus asked.

"I need to throw away this bag Magnus." Alec replied gesturing to the bag that was in the bowl filled with throw up.

Magnus shook his head and grabbed the bowl out of Alec's hands. "No. Lie back down. I'll deal with this."

"Magnus..."

"Alexander. Don't argue with me. Do you want me to call your sister?"

Alec's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"I would. Now lie back down and try to get some more sleep alright?'

Alec sighed and did as he was told. "Okay. And Magnus?"

"Yes darling?"

"Thank you. For...for taking care of me."

Magnus smiled and placed a hand on Alec's cheek. "You're very welcome. You deserve to be taken care of time to time."

When Alec closed his eyes, Magnus took his hand off Alec's cheek and walked out of the room to throw away the bag and to place a new one inside the bowl. He knew that Alec was getting better because when he placed his hand on Alec's cheek, he wasn't as hot as he was before which was a very good sign.

A few more hours later and the front door opened. Magnus who was in the kitchen washing dishes for Alec, looked over and saw it was Isabelle and Max walking in through the door. Magnus smiled at them and continued to wash the last few dishes before drying his hands and walking over.

"How is he?" Isabelle asked.

"He's doing better now. His fever went down and he only threw up once. His cough is gone as well I believe." 

"That's good. Thank you so much for doing this Magnus." Isabelle replied softly.

"It's not a problem Isabelle. Your brother is worth it." Magnus replied with a smile.

"Alright well you can leave anytime you want or you can stay. I'm going to order a pizza if you want some." 

Magnus shook his head. "No. I should really be going. I have some paper work I need to fill out and all that Jazz. But I should probably go say bye to your brother." 

Isabelle nodded and walked over to the table where Max was currently sitting at and taking out his homework from his back pack. Magnus smiled at the two before heading towards Alec's bedroom. When he got close he could hear that a t.v. was on. Magnus pushed the door open and saw Alec laying on his side and looking at the t.v. which was currently on the cooking channel.

"How are you feeling Alexander?" Magnus asked sitting down in the chair.

Alec looked over and smiled. "Much better. I think the medicine helped and sleep of course. I don't feel as achy any more."

"That's great Alexander. I'm glad. Well I have to get going but I just wanted to come and say good bye."

Alec frowned but nodded. "Oh okay. Um...can I ask you something?" 

"Of course. You can ask me anything."

"Would you like to go out for some coffee sometime?" Alec asked looking back at the t.v. 

Magnus looked at Alec and smiled. "Of course. I would love too get some coffee with my friend." 

Alec looked back over and Magnus noticed how the frown deepend. "Uh friends..right. Okay well just text me when you're free okay?" 

"Of course. See you soon."

As Alec watched Magnus get up and walk out of the room, he closed his eyes and squeezed them shut. He was trying not to cry. He kept on thinking how dumb he was because of course Magnus wouldn't want to go on a date with him. Of course Magnus would only want to be friends. Alec rubbed his eyes before opening them and watched the t.v. again hoping to forget about what had just happened. However that wasn't the case because a few seconds later Isabelle walked in and saw the look on Alec's face.

"Alec? What's wrong?" Isabelle asked softly.

"I...It's stupid. Don't worry about it." 

Isabelle shook her head and sat down next to Alec on the bed. "No. Tell me. Nothing is stupid when it comes to you."

Alec took a deep breath in and out. "I asked Magnus if he wanted to get coffee with me sometime. You know like a date?"

Isabelle smiled. "That's great Alec. Why are you sad then?"

"He said yes but...but he thought it was just us going as friends. Nothing more. I mean of course he wouldn't be interested in me. Why would he? Especially after everything with Kyle went down? I don't know. I guess i'm never going to find someone who wants me. Just me." 

"Oh Alec." Isabelle whispered as she hugged Alec. "Do you want me to talk to him?" 

"No. It's alright. Can you go please? I kind of just want to be alone right now."

Isabelle frowned but stood up. "Okay Alec. I'm going to order pizza and stay the night here so I can help look after Max okay?"

"okay. Thank you. You're a good sister."

"And you're a good brother. Try to get some more rest okay? You're still sick."

"Okay." Alec whispered.

Isabelle sighed and kissed her brothers temple before walking out of the room. Even though Alec told her not to talk to Magnus, she was going to do it anyways. She knew that Magnus liked Alec, she just didn't understand why he thought they were going as friends. She needed to make everything okay again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter ayeeee
> 
> if there are any mistakes I apologize. This isn't beta read.

It was the next day and Isabelle had texted Magnus to meet up for coffee. Alec was still at home resting. He was feeling better but he still had slight stomach pain and a small fever. He had also texted Magnus if they could reschedule and he said of course. Once Isabelle got to the coffee shop she smiled when she saw Magnus sitting at a table waving her over. There was already a cup of coffee at her seat when she arrived. 

"Hey Magnus." Isabelle greeted as she sat down.

"Hello Isabelle. How are you?" Magnus asked.

"I'm doing good thank you. What about yourself?" 

"I'm alright. But you didn't ask to meet to catch up. What did you want to talk about my dear?" 

Isabelle smiled softly and nodded. "It's actually about Alec. You like him." 

Magnus sighed and leaned his head on his hand as he swirled his coffee with his spoon. "That obvious huh?" 

"Please. You've been pining after him for years Magnus. So now that my brother is single, what are you waiting for?" 

"Isabelle, it's not that simple. He just got out of a bad relationship. He probably doesn't want to jump into another one so soon. You should know that Isabelle. Why are we even talking about this. What brought this on?" Magnus asked.

"Magnus, my brother hasn't been happy for a long time. Sure when he and Kyle first started to date he was so happy. I've never seen him so happy before. He was in love and in a way Kyle loved him too. But as the relationship went on, Kyle neglected Alec more and more and it made him miserable. I think getting into another relationship is going to be good for him. Especially with you. Did you know that he was devastated when you told him that you would get coffee with him as friends? He likes you Magnus. He likes you a lot." 

Magnus just stared at Isabelle. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Alexander Lightwood liked him? The most beautiful man Magnus has ever seen in his life liked him? And he basically just friend zoned Alec as well. But he couldn't just jump into a relationship with Alec. He just broke up with Kyle.

"Stop it. Stop over thinking Magnus. You like him and he likes you. Trust me, I get that he just got out of a relationship. I do. But Magnus, he needs someone like you in his life. He's always thought that he wasn't good enough. That no one would ever love him let alone like him. Kyle was the only person to ever show interest in him. Which I don't understand because my brother is very attractive, such a sweet person, caring, and just an amazing guy. So Magnus let me ask you this again. Do you like my brother?"

"Isabelle, yes. I like your brother."

"Then do something about it." Isabelle said before getting up and walking out of the cafe.

Magnus closed his eyes and smiled. Isabelle was right. He liked Alexander. Very much. And it was about time that Alec was shown how a real boyfriend would treat him. He would give Alec the world and he knows that Alec would do the same for him. He just had to come up with a plan. But first he needed to check on Alec because the man was still sick and he was worried about him.   
\------------------------  
Twenty minutes later and he arrived at Alec's apartment. He walked up to the door and knocked. He heard yelling that was no doubt Max and Alec and it didn't sound good. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Alec. 

"Magnus?" 

"Hey darling. May I come in?" 

Alec looked behind him and then back at Magnus before nodding. "Sure."

Magnus followed Alec inside until they got to the living room. Max was sitting on the couch with his arms folded in front of him and he looked mad. When he saw Alec he gave him a death glare before looking back at the t.v.

"Max please. I'm trying okay." Alec pleaded as he sat down next to his brother.

"I wish I didn't live with you. You're as bad as dad is." 

"Max..." Alec chocked out.

Max froze. He knew that those words hurt Alec and he felt guilty. That was one of Alec's biggest worries that he would turn up like their dad. Alec slowly got up and left the room. He walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. 

Magnus watched Alec go into his room before walking over and sitting down next to Max. "Hey buddy. What were you two arguing about? Maybe I can help."

"He's just been bossing me around all day today. Max do this. Max do that. I'm over it. He's not my parent. He's my brother." Max said. However his voice didn't hold any anger, in fact he sounded even more guilty.

"What kinds of things was he asking you to do?" Magnus asked.

"He wanted me to clean the dishes and vacuum the living room and clean my room and my bathroom. I also asked if I could have my friend come over but he told me no because he doesn't feel good."

"Max. Do you usually wash the dishes or vacuum?" Magnus asked.

"No. Alec usually does all that." 

"I see. Well you need to understand Max that your brother is sick. He isn't feeling good and he's tired. Don't you think that when he asks you to do something it's for a good reason and not just because he wants to make you feel miserable?" 

"Yes. And I understand that now. I do. I don't know why I was being such a brat about it. I guess I was just mad because my friend couldn't come over." Max replied.

"And do you understand why he couldn't come over?" Magnus asked gently.

Max nodded. "Because Alec doesn't feel good and it wouldn't be fair for my friend to come over because we can be pretty loud and he would have to take care of the two of us. I feel awful. I shouldn't of said that. God what is wrong with me?" 

"Max you were mad. It's okay. I know that he will forgive you. Let me go talk to him and then you can go say your sorry alright?"

"Okay. Thanks Magnus." 

Magnus smiled and ruffled Max's hair. "Of course little lightwood."  
\-----------  
Magnus knocked on Alec's bedroom door. When he didn't get an answer Magnus slowly opened the door to see Alec sitting on his bed with his head in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees. He looked so defeated that it hurt Magnus to see him like that. He slowly closed the door and made his way over. He then crouched down in front of Alec and placed a hand on Alec's knee causing the other man to jump. 

"Sorry darling. Didn't mean to scare you." 

Alec looked at Magnus and gave him a half smile. "It's fine." 

"You look exhausted Alexander. How are you feeling?" 

"I'm feeling better than yesterday but I still feel awful." Alec said as he closed his eyes.

"Oh sweetheart..." 

"Magnus?" Alec asked as he slowly opened up his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm a bad big brother?" Alec asked as his voice cracked and he looked down so he couldn't see Magnus's expression.

Magnus placed a finger under Alec's chin and lifted it up. "Alexander no. You're such an amazing big brother. I had a talk with Max and he feels awful about what he said and how he was acting. He loves you so much and so does Isabelle and Jace. You're an amazing brother Alexander." 

"You mean it?" 

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you. Never."

"Thank you." Alec said with a smile.

"No need to thank me. Can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure."

"Why is Max living with you? Where are your parents?" 

Alec tensed up. Magnus noticed and quickly grabbed Alec's hand. "You don't have to tell me. It's okay." 

Alec sighed and shook his head. "No it's okay. I'll tell you. When I was fifteen I was kicked out of the house because I told them that I was gay. I lived with my cousin Gabriel. He helped me become a cop you know? Once I became an actual cop and earned enough money, I got my own apartment. I was 19 at the time and Max was only ten. Two weeks after buying my apartment I got a call from Max. He was crying and telling me that our parents left on a business trip that was supposed to last only four days and that they would be back. However they never came back and they left Max all alone with hardly no food in the house."

"I had to go get him. He was too young to stay by himself and he couldn't live in a house that had no food and there was no way he could provide for himself. Since then Max has lived with me. We moved his stuff into my apartment a month after. So far our parents haven't contacted any of us nor have they been home. I have no idea where they are. I know that they're alive though because the house is still getting paid for and Luke had told me that a month ago Jocelyn got a call from my mother asking about us. Of course she said nothing because she knows the story. So that's it. My parents abandoned my baby brother. Isabelle and Jace were both starting college so they were living in a dorm room at the time." 

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand harder. "Oh my god. That's awful. I'm so sorry that happened." 

Alec shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not. I actually think that this is better. Our parents never acted like parents. They only cared about their image. They hardly ever treated us like their kids." 

"Alexander, you're such a brave and an amazing man. How Kyle cheated on you, I will never know." 

Alec chuckled before standing up. "I think I should talk to Max. Come with?"

"Of course." 

Alec nodded and the two walked out of Alec's room and towards Max so that the brothers could talk. It was going to be alright after all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. I hope you like it!

As Alec and Magnus made their way back into the living room, they noticed that Max was no longer on the couch. When they heard water running in the kitchen, they went over and saw Max standing by the sink rinsing off the dishes and placing them into the dish washer. Alec sighed and walked over to Max.

"Max, it's fine. I'll do it." Alec said softly.

Max jumped when he heard his brothers voice. When he looked to his left he saw Alec standing right next to him. He quickly turned off the water and dried off his hands before wrapping his arms around Alec and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Max replied.

Alec hugged Max back before pulling back and walking over to the kitchen table before sitting down and motioning for Max to do the same. Max followed and sat down next to him. Magnus stood by the kitchen entrance letting the two brothers talk in privacy.

"You need to understand something Max. I'm tired and it just gets too hard sometimes. I wasn't supposed to be your guardian. I'm your brother. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love living with you Max. But sometimes I just need help. I can't do everything. Especially when i'm sick or when I come home late from work. I'm not asking you to do a lot Max. I just need you to do a few things, that's it. So when you fight with me, it hurts because it makes me think that i'm a horrible brother. I don't know what i'm doing half the time but i'm trying Max. I'm trying so hard. I just don't want you to hate me."

"Oh god...Alec..."

"Do you really think that i'm..that i'm like dad?" Alec asked as his voice broke.

Max stood up and pushed his chair away as he flung himself at Alec.

"No Alec. No. Of course not. You're nothing like him. I am so sorry I said that. I wasn't thinking. I was just so mad. I should have never said that. I know it's one of your biggest insecurities and I just threw it in your face. I am so sorry Alec. You are such a good man. You are way better than dad and mom combined. You take good care of me and you're always there for me. You're the best big brother I could ask for and I love living with you too. I am so sorry Alec. I promise to help out more. I understand now. But just..please forgive me. Please Alec. I don't know what I would do if you didn't. I messed up and i'm sorry."

Alec sighed as he hugged Max back. "I know Max. I forgive you. Of course I do. You're my baby brother. So are we good?"

"Yeah. We're good."

Alec smiled and stood up. As he did he broke out into a coughing fit which caused Magnus to run over and to gently rub circles on his back. A few seconds later he was done and he groaned at how bad his chest was feeling. It was the only thing that was bothering him now. Everything else felt fine.

"Why don't you go play your video games or something Max. I'll finish the dishes." Alec said nodding at Magnus in thanks and then heading towards the sink.

Max quickly ran over and grabbed his wrist causing Alec to stop. "No. I'll do it. Go lay down and rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Go on Alec."

Alec rolled his eyes and ruffled his brothers hair before making his way into his bedroom knowing that Magnus was following him. Once inside Alec laid on his bed on his side and looked up at Magnus who was now sitting on the chair next to his bed. Magnus ran a hand through Alec's hair causing Alec to close his eyes.

"You're an amazing brother Alexander. Never forget that."

Alec smiled and opened his eyes. "Thanks. Isabelle should be on her way here if you want to go."

Magnus looked down at his watch and scrunched up his nose. He did have a meeting to get too. He then looked back at Alec who was now watching the t.v. that Alec had left on before they went to talk to Max.

"I do have to go to a meeting that I unfortunately can not miss. Will you be okay until Isabelle gets here?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah. I think by tomorrow I will be much better. It's just my chest that hurts right now. I'll be fine."

Magnus smiled and stood up. "Okay darling. But call me if you need anything. I mean it."

Alec laughed and nodded. "Alright. Hey Magnus?"

"Yes Alexander?"

"I get off of work tomorrow at three with Jace and he's going to pick up Max from school so they can hang out. If you're not busy did you want to get that coffee tomorrow? Get to know each other better as..friends?"

Hearing the word friends, Magnus could tell that Alec was disappointed by that. However Magnus had the perfect plan for that tomorrow.

"I just have to go into the office for a few hours in the morning and then I'm free. So call me and I can pick you up after you get home to change."

"I can just meet you at the cafe?"

Magnus shook his head. "I don't mind. Besides it will be better if we take one car. Now I got to go but like I said call me if you need anything."

"Thank you Magnus."

"No problem Alexander. No problem at all. I will always be here for you."

As Alec watched Magnus leave, he smiled. Even if Magnus didn't want to date Alec, at least he wanted to be friends and that was okay with Alec. It meant that Magnus would stay in his life and Alec didn't know what he would do if Magnus left. Everyone leaves him and if Magnus left too, it would break him.

\------------------------  
The next morning Alec was feeling so much better. His chest felt lighter, he no longer had any head aches, and over all he just felt great. Of course he would cough here and there but other than that he was no longer sick. After getting ready for work and packing Max a lunch, the two headed into his truck and headed to Max's school. Once there Alec pulled up to the front and turned around to look at Max.

"Are you sure you're okay with going with Jace tonight?" Alec asked.

"Yeah Alec. I promise. Besides Me and him haven't hung out in a while. It will be nice to spend time with my brother."

Alec laughed. "Alright. Well have a good day at school and if you need something just know i'm only a phone call away."

Max nodded and got out of the car. When he closed the door he walked over to Alec's window and knocked on it causing Alec to roll down his window.

"Hey Alec?"

"Yeah bud?"

"You know I love you right?"

Alec smiled. "Of course Max. I love you too."

"Well this just got really sappy, so i'm gonna head inside now. See you later."

Alec waited until Max was inside before he headed towards the station. Once he got there he saw Jace already at his desk looking at paperwork. Alec walked over and placed a hand on Jace's shoulder which caused his brother to jump. 

"Woah, since when are you jumpy?" Alec asks as he sits down at his own desk.

Jace glared at Alec and then sighed. "I didn't get much sleep last night. Clary's mom was in a car accident last night so we spent most of our night at the hospital."

"What? Oh my god. Is she okay?" 

"Yeah. She just had a minor concision from hitting her head on the steering wheel and a few cuts but other than that she's good. Thankfully. It was just awful because Clary was crying the whole night and I was scared and it was just crazy." Jace explained.

"Well i'm glad she's okay. It could have been much worse." Alec replied.

Jace nodded and then yawned. "Yeah. For sure dude."

"Hey are you sure you want to take Max tonight? You seem really tired. You can reschedule a different night." 

"No. It's alright. I promised him. Besides I haven't seen him in a while. Also you and I still have to hang out." 

Alec laughed and nodded. "Alright. And yeah we do. How about tomorrow night since it's Friday?" 

"Sounds good."

An hour later and so far it had been quiet. A few officers have left to do patrol duty but other than that, no real emergencies have happened. That is until Luke came out with a file of papers and ordered everyone to circle around the main table. Once they were there Luke took out the papers and laid them in a line on the table. On the papers were pictures of a 30 year old man dead on the side of an ally way. 

"This here is Mike Samuel. He is the owner of Bread and Butter cafe on 21st street. He was shot multiple times in the chest and once in the head. The killer is still out there and we need all hands on deck to track this guy down. Alec and Jace I want you to go to the cafe to see if there are any camera's. I also want you to ask around to see if anyone saw anything. Raj and Lydia I want you to look at the traffic camera's to see if you spot anything and when you're done catch up with Jace and Alec. The rest of you are going to stay here in case we get an emergency call. Jace, Alec, Lydia, and Raj I want you four to leave now and call me if you find out anything. That is all."

Once everyone was back at their desks, the four walked out to the squad cars.

"Alright, call us when you guys are done to see where we are and we can catch up with everything." Alec said to Lydia and Raj.

"Will do. Be careful out there." Lydia responded.

"You as well."

The four then separated and headed into their cars. Once they hit the road, Alec knew that today was going to be a long day and he just hoped that he would get off on time in order to still get coffee with Magnus.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter hope you like it.

When they got to the cafe, they hopped over the police tape and headed on inside. They noticed that there was a camera outside of the shop and inside as well. As they headed into the back room to look at the footage, Alec couldn't help but to think that the name Mike Samuel sounded familiar. Very familiar. He knew he didn't know it from the cafe since he's never visited the place but from somewhere else. 

"You okay buddy?" Jace asked noticing that Alec stopped walking.

"Mike Samuel..doesn't that name sound familiar to you?" Alec asked.

"You know what, now that you mention it, it does. But where do we know that name from?" 

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Let's go look at the footage. Maybe once we see him one of us will remember. I know we saw the picture Luke showed us but I wasn't really looking at it."

"Good idea. I hope that this footage also shows the person who killed him." Jace replied as they finally made their way into the back room. 

Alec sat down in the computer chair as he got to work on hacking the system. He had to do it in order to get to the camera footage. Jace watched his brother in amazement as Alec did his thing. Jace never understood how Alec did it but he always managed to hack what ever it was he was hacking. No matter the difficulty.

"Got it. Now let me just go to the date and time of the shooting." Alec said as he fast forwarded the tape. 

A few minutes later and he got to the time and the day. He made sure to play it so it was a few minutes before the actual shooting happened. He also started with the inside camera first so that they could see what had happened. As he played the video, both him and Jace could see Mike clearly and that's when it hit them.

"Oh my god. Isn't he the guy that used to pick on you all the time in highschool?" Jace asked as Alec paused the video.

"Yep. He made my freshman and sophomore year miserable. God I hated him so much." Alec mumbled.

Alec sighed and played the video again. A few minutes later they saw a man in all black with a hood over his head walk into the store carrying a gun. Alec tried to turn up the volume but he realized that the sound from the camera was broken. Once he saw Mike begin to shout he zoomed in a little to try to read the guys lips to see what he was saying. Suddenly Mike rose his hands up and without warning the guy in the hood fired his gun five times at Mikes chest and one time at his head. 

They both saw Mike drop to the ground. The man then hopped the counter and knelt down. When he got back up the two cops saw that the guy's gloves that he was wearing was coated in red and he was writing something on the wall. Alec paused it looked at Jace. The two ran out of the room and towards the counter. They both hopped over it and looked over to see that there was writing on the wall.

"I did this for you." 

"Did this for who? So this was personal after all." Alec said as he ran a hand through his hair. 

Jace nodded and took out his phone. He snapped a quick photo of it and sent it to Luke. "I don't know but lets get back to the tape to see if we can find out who this guy is." 

They watched both of the camera tapes. The inside one and the outside one and they got nothing. It never showed the guys face. Not once. The only thing they got from the outside one was of the man entering the cafe and exiting the cafe. 

"Damn it." Jace said with a sigh. 

A few minuites later they met up with Lydia and Raj and the four went around the neighbor hood and the few shops that was next to the cafe asking people if they saw or heard anything. A few people said they heard gun shots and that they each called the police but that was it. No one saw a thing. Once they told Luke he ordered them back to the station so they could talk about it.

A few hours later and it was finally three which meant it was time to head home. Jace went to go pick Max up from school and Alec went home to take a quick shower and to change. Once he was done he got out his phone and clicked on Magnus's contact and pressed call.

"Hello?" Magnus answered over the phone after four rings.

"Uh hey Magnus." Alec said nervously.

"Alexander! Sorry I should have looked at the caller I.D."

"It's alright. I was wondering if you wanted to get that coffee now? Unless you don't want to go anymore. Which is okay. You don't have to go if you don't want too."

"I'm actually a few blocks away from your place. I might have started to head over to your place ten minutes ago since I know you said you got out at three. And believe me Alexander, I want too. I really want to see you again."

Alec closed his eyes. "You do?"

Magnus closed his own eyes. He frowned at how broken Alec sounded because he thought it was a crazy idea that someone actually wanted to see him and that broke his heart. He hated Kyle for hurting Alexander.

"I do. Very much so. I'll be there in a few minutes. See you soon okay darling?"

"Can't wait." Alec replied with a happier tone. 

Once the two got off the phone, Alec waited for Magnus to arrive. Minutes passed until his phone went off with a text message from Magnus saying that he was here. Alec grabbed his house key and his wallet and headed out of his apartment and towards the parking lot. When he got there he saw Magnus leaning against the passenger side door smiling up at Alec.

"Hello Alexander. It's lovely to see you." Magnus said with a smile.

Alec smiled back. "You as well." 

"Shall we?" Magnus asked as he opened up the passenger side door for Alec.

"Thank you." Alec whispered before getting in the car. 

Magnus smiled fondly at Alec before closing the door and walking towards his own door. He got into the car and started the car and headed towards their destination. Alec looked out his window as he listened to the soft music coming from the radio.

"How was work darling?" Magnus asked.

"It was kind of tiring. We have a new murder case on our hands and we have no idea who the killer is. We searched tapes and asked around and no one saw nothing. All we got was a message on the wall from the killer letting us know that it was personal. This means that i'm going to be spending way more time at the station now and that means less sleep for me." 

Magnus frowned and placed a hand on Alec's own hand that was resting on his leg. Alec jumped at first and turned his head to look at the hand and then at Magnus.

"Oh god. I'm sorry Alexander. That must not be fun. You should have told me. We could have rescheduled today so you could rest. We can go back if you want."

Alec shook his head. "No. I want to do this. Besides I haven't had time for myself in a long time and I want to hang out with you. Besides it's not all bad. If this means getting a killer off the streets and saving people then it's not so bad." 

"You are such an amazing man Alexander. I hope you know that."

"I don't know..." Alec said quietly as he turned his head to look back at the window.

"Oh darling. I wish you could see what I see when I look at you. What your siblings see in you. Please don't put yourself down." 

"I can't help it. It's not like I want to do it. I just..." 

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand and nodded. "I know Alexander. I know." 

The rest of the car trip was in silence besides the sounds of the road and the music from the radio. It was comfortable and not once did Magnus move his hand from Alec's hand and not once did Alec want him too. When Magnus turned down a dirt road and up a hill, Alec furrowed his brows in confusion and looked over at Magnus who looked at Alec and winked. A few minutes later Magnus parked the car and got out. He then went over to Alec's side and opened the door for him.

"Um Magnus? I thought we were just getting coffee. This is not coffee." 

Magnus smirked and grabbed Alec's hand but didn't say anything. He led him up the hill and when he stopped Alec froze. There was a picnic blanket sitting on top of the grassy hill with a picnic basket, pillows, and a radio. The hill looked over the city and they could see everything. Sure it would be cool at night but it was very beautiful during the day.

"Magnus?" Alec whispered.

Magnus grabbed both of Alec's hands and started to walk towards the picnic blanket and once they got there they both sat down. 

"I want to talk to you about something." Magnus said seriously as he moved one of his hands to cup Alec's cheek. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Alec asked as he turned his head to the side so Magnus wouldn't see how sad Alec was.

Magnus quickly used his head to turn Alec's head and he moved his other hand so that he was now cupping both of Alec's cheeks.

"No Alexander. You could do no such thing. I promise you. In fact i'm the one who did something wrong." Magnus whispered.

"What? I don't understand. You didn't do anything wrong." Alec replied.

"That's where you're wrong darling. When you asked me out for coffee I turned it around so that we would go as friends. Your sister told me that you wanted it to be a date." Magnus said.

Alec's face turned red and he ducked his head. "She told you that? Oh god. You don't even feel the same. Why would she tell you that? I messed everything up now. Is there where you tell me you don't want anything to do with me because i'm...disgusting or something? Because if it is then why even bother doing this? I don't get it." 

Magnus lifted Alec's head up once more and saw the unshed tears in Alec's eyes. Magnus wanted to cry seeing the insecure and broken side of Alec. He did the only thing he could think of. He leaned in and placed his lips on Alec's. He then pulled away and leaned his forehead on Alec's. 

"You are not disgusting. You're beautiful and amazing and wonderful. Alexander, I told you that we would go as friends because you had just gotten out of a relationship. It was too soon for you. But your sister made me realize that your relationship ended a long time ago even if it wasn't official. You take care of people so much that no one ever takes care of you and it hurts me. When you love someone, you love them with all your heart and i've seen that. You do your best to make that person happy and it wasn't fair that Kyle didn't do the same for you."

Alec closed his eyes and felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"The first time I met you, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I was so jealous of Kyle when he introduced us because I could tell right then and there that you were an amazing guy. You would always ask him if he was okay, you would always ask him if he needed anything. You got him a drink and stayed by his side. Not only that but you're just so damn beautiful Alexander. From that day I saw how much you cared and how much you loved. And I want to let you know that I like you Alec. I even love you. I have for a very long time but I couldn't do a damn thing because you were with Kyle."

"Magnus.." Alec choked out.

"Alexander. sweetheart, you have no idea how amazing you truly are. I am so sorry you were hurt time after time. It's not fair. I'm so sorry you haven't had someone to love you properly. To take care of you the way you take care of everyone else. I brought you here because I wanted this day to be special. This is our first date and this is how dates should be. If you give me a chance, i'm going to give you the world Alexander. I want to show you what Love can actually be. Will you give me a chance Alexander? If you don't want this, I understand. We can go to a coffee shop and do our friend thing. But this Alexander. this is the date that Kyle should have brought you on."

Once Magnus was done Alec opened his eyes and brought a hand up to cup Magnus's cheek. 

"I want this Magnus. I do. I have liked you for a while. But I'm just...i'm scared. Kyle hurt me so much and i'm scared that I'm going to do the wrong thing. That one day you're gonna leave me just like Kyle did and I don't think I'll be able to handle that. I don't want to hurt any more." 

"Baby, I will never ever hurt you the way he did. I'm going to treat you right. I'm never going to leave you. I love you Alexander. Please just give me a chance." Magnus whispered.

"Okay. Thank you Magnus. For everything. You don't know how happy you made me." 

"You made me just as happy."

Magnus leaned in once more and Alec did the same. Their lips met in a sweet and slow kiss and it was nothing like Alec has ever felt before. Kissing Magnus was different then kissing Kyle and it was way better than he had ever imagined. When they seperated, they took out the sandwhiches and water from the picnic basket and ate and talked and laughed. It was amazing and Alec had never felt so happy being on a date and he just wished that this day would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing.


End file.
